Over the Clouds'
by WFROSE
Summary: For what flawed can be cherished, and that lost can be coveted; but is it worth the innocent?
1. Prologue

Ranma 1/2  
'Over the Clouds'  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
A seven year old Kasumi sat in the corner of her room, away from any furniture, with her knees tucked to her chest. It had been over a month since the death of her mother, and since then, she could tell things were falling apart completely.  
  
Her father had about given up on his duties, himself, and his daughters. Kasumi told herself that he loved them still, but it hurt so much to see that he couldn't bear to face them. He spent a great deal of his time a recluse for the past month, barely even being seen by any of his three daughters, with the exeptions of a few meals that he didn't spend in his room. Eventually, Soun Tendou would open himself back up to the world, but before that would happen, his daughters, his livelyhood, and his very sanity would suffer for that time.  
  
Akane loved their mother, possibly more than Kasumi or Nabiki did. The youngest daughter constantly searched for the return of their mother, not truly comprehending what was going on. No, Akane knew, deep within, but her youthful heart denied it with great fervor. If she were to heal the wound that was slowly growing across the exuberant and cherished innocence, she would have to taught to accept things, and let them go.  
  
Nabiki had become a steady stream of tears; from herself, and those around her. She was a force of pain that affected all associated. She became anti-social at school, snide, sometimes flippant to anyone who would tell her different, and ultimately vengeful to those who would seek to punish her. No one knew how to handle her, and threats of alerting her remaining parent were idle at best, for no one could bring Soun to care enough to take action.  
  
Kasumi didn't understand things completely, but she knew enough through her naivity and innocence that it wouldn't be long before everything was lost. Kasumi raised her tearstreaked face from her folded arms that rested on her knees. Her expression changed from one of despair, to one of firm resolve. Her mother must be sad up in the Heaven she always used to tell stories to Kasumi about. Her mother loved them all, and wouldn't like any of them to be so sad.  
  
Kasumi left her room for the first time in hours, and headed for the family shrine in the dojo. on the shrine, Kasumi found what she was looking for, a silver Christian cross. Tentatively, the eldest Tendou daughter reached out with the greatest of care, and grasped the cross. She opened the latch, and placed it around her neck; she would need the symbol of her mother's faith to give her her mother's strength for what she knew needed to be done.  
  
With that, Kasumi had grown up much too fast, and left her childhood behind.  
_______________________  
  
  
  
Genma watched his son sorrowfully, while cursing his soon to be ex-wife. Ranma's ordeal had affected Nodoka in a negative manner, to say the least, and showed him a side of her that he wished to all deities that never existed. He had purposely returned early from the training trip, to tell his wife what he had discovered about their son. As much as it hurt him when he found out the news, Nodoka's reaction hurt him even more. Maybe it was her strict upbringing and her traditional manner, or possibly her lack of understanding, whatever it was, Ranma lost the mother he so very much needed. The stout man gruffed to himself, deciding what was done, was done. All that mattered to him now, was Ranma's happiness.  
  
The master of the Saotome School of Martial Arts watched his son with a calm expression that hid his quiet joy of watching his son in the art. Despite everything, Ranma was far beyond a prodigy in the art, soaking up even the most complex techniques sometimes just by observation at such a young age, and effortlessly made them his own. Every master Genma brought Ranma too had claimed they had never seen anything like it, as if the young boy were the very avatar of the essence of martial arts.  
  
That thought alone filled Genma with great pride, knowing his son was, quite frankly, the best of his generation, and several overs before and fore. Ranma landed from the graceful half-gator without so much a sound, the dust at his feet kicked up at such, almost unnoticeable cloud, before he leapt back into the air to begin the new kata he had just learned a day prior. Genma could see his son at work, unconciously improving the motions within it, as if he were the one who created it, and was seeking to perfect his invention. Genma knew the art was the greatest joy Ranma could ever experience, and he vowed that nothing... NOTHING would ever take that away from his son, or attempt to taint the very happiness Ranma gained from it.  
  
The robust martial artist rose from Lotus position, and called out to his son, it was time for then to continue forward on their journey for Ranma to discover all he could about the art, "Son, we must get going, now. You can play some more, later."  
  
Ranma changed motions in mid air as if it were to happen that way. To Genma's eye, it looked as if Ranma was put off balance, and would suffer a rough fall, but he knew better. His faith was proven, as Ranma easily landed without any fault. "Okay, daddy," Ranma replied, running to his father with innocent glee and overwhelmingly youthful joy. 


	2. Chapter 1

'Over the Clouds'  
  
  
  
A lone raindrop splashed into an ever-growing puddle, adding to the hundreds that have fallen before it, and the thousands yet that shall follow. The pooling liquid was disturbed even further by a sodden slipper, depleting it, and sending the contents about the drenched ground.  
  
The red-headed girl turned around to look where she had stepped, and spun back to the direction she had been heading with a giggle. She easily leapt into the air, and landed balanced on a fence, before leaping over her female companion, and splashing into another puddle for an even larger splash than prior.  
  
"You no splash in puddle, Ranma," The other young lady commanded, while continuing to follow the directions she had been given earlier.  
  
The redhead gave a sheepish grin to the other girl, before replying, "Sorry. Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo sighed, "Is okay, but no more." The girl stopped, growled in irritation, "Where is Ranma father?"  
  
The other girl also began to look around, until she spotted what they were searching for, "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!!"  
  
With a burst of speed that Shampoo barely notice start, Ranma was off, charging down her target. A panda, seemingly oblivious to events, turned around, just in time to find himself almost run down by a redheaded streak.  
  
With deft agility unbecoming of the large animal, its arms flashed out just in time, to catch the girl in a firm grasp.  
  
"Where we going?" The redhead asked with an innocent and gleeful anticipation. The Panda put the girl down, and pointed to the doors next to a sign reading 'Tendou Dojo'.  
  
"Oh!" Ranma didn't bother with the doors, instead choosing to leap onto the surrounding stone wall, and somersault off, disappearing behind it.  
  
Shampoo came up behind the large panda, still staring off to where the other girl went, "Where husband go?"  
  
The panda turned to Shampoo, and held up a sigh, "[Come on, we have an old friend of mine to meet.]" It gestured through the gates of the Tendou Dojo with the sign, urging Shampoo to enter.  
_________________  
  
"No idea?" the shortest haired girl of the three daughters repeated, incredulously.  
  
"Never met him," her father replied, staring her in the eye as if the reply was a casual observation.  
  
"gee, daddy, you're just selling us down the river, aren't you?" she quipped, turning away in a huff.  
  
"Now Nabiki, I'm pretty sure he is a nice young man! He is the son of my best friend and training partner, after all," the father replied, attempting to quell his daughters before they fully rebelled.  
  
"Dad, no offense, but this is just stupid!" the youngest interjected, "You're getting us married to a boy NONE of us ever met! How do we know he isn't going to be some pervert, even if he is 'the sone of your best friend and training partner'?"  
  
"Well, I-" it was then they all heard the knocking at the front door. "That must be them, now" the father replied, relieved for the distraction.  
  
"Well, may as well see if he's at least a looker," Nabiki stated in resignation.  
  
"Oh, I do hope he's older," the eldest daughter thought to herself. She wasn't particularly interested in an engagement with a stranger, but she would enjoy someone her age to converse with.  
  
"How depressing, boys," the youngest thought darkly to herself, as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Both Kasumi and Akane perked at the voice, it sounded rather young and high pitched for a young man of about their age. they both picked up the pace, and rounded the corner to find their sister and father looking at a youthful redhead that seemed to be expulging vitality and exuberance.  
  
Their visitor smiled brightly, before becoming slightly self concience at the stares from Nabiki and her father. Crooking a finger and holding the last knuckle against soft lips, the redhead looked back with a timid expression.  
  
"And... you are?" The older man asked, looking down at their guest.  
  
The redhead began to smile again, and straightened up, "Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"Wow!" Nabiki breathed, "He *definately* is cute!" The effimate appearance, topped with an unruly mop of red hair that shined like a well polished apple, complimented by the most perfect blue eyes that shown with a healthy glow that was so enticing that it made one just want to stare into them, and be lost. The mecurial change from bashful to outgoing was a definite turn on, too. The only downsides Nabiki could see was that Ranma was a bit short... and there was something else about his appearance and whole very demeanor.  
  
"AT LAST, YOU'VE COME!" the father cried out, lunging forward to grasp onto his soon-to-be son-in-law. He didn't even notice Ranma flip away from his grasp, until he found himself clutching nothing but empty space, and heard the giggling from up ahead of him.  
  
That's when Nabiki noticed it, along with the eldest daughter.  
  
"Daddy," Nabiki began, tentatively, "Exactly *how* old is Ranma?"  
  
"He sixteen," a new, accented voice replied.  
  
"Hi Shampoo!" Ranma greeted, as the lavender haired girl came, and wrapped her left arm over Ranma's shoulder in a gentle, and affectionate manner.  
  
"Who are you?" Nabiki enquired for her father, who was still confused as to how Ranma disappeared from his grasp.  
  
"I Xian Pu of Neiichizu," the young woman replied, "Soun Tendo live here, is true?"  
  
Hearing his name, Soun finally brought himself into the conversation, "Yes, that is I."  
  
The young woman nodded, "Is friend of Genma Saotome?"  
  
"Yes!" Soun began to perk up at the mention of his old friend, "Where is he? It's been too long!"  
  
"Need hot water, then he come," Shampoo stated.  
  
The Tendou patriarch found the request unusual, but nodded to his eldest daughter. She complied, and left for the kitchen.  
  
"How is it you are associated with my old friend, Genma?" Soun asked, beginning a conversation.  
  
Behind them, the youngest daughter leaned over to Nabiki, "Nabiki, does something seem a bit... weird about Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki's brows furrowed in irritation before replying, "Yeah, like he's only ten years old, or something?"  
  
"Huh?" the other girl replied, before shaking off what her sister said, "I mean, he seems a too much like a girl to be a boy."  
  
Nabiki mused over what her younger sister said, "You're right, Akane."  
  
"He come through Neichizu village with Ranma, where Shampoo met Genma." The lavender haired companion of Ranma's replied.  
  
"Neichiizu... village of the Amazons," Soun recalled, "So, Genma and Ranma were traveling through, looking for martial arts techniques?"  
  
"Is no true," Shampoo replied, airen and..."  
  
"Ranma, you're a girl, aren't you?" Nabiki called out, interrupting Shampoo. The lavender haired girl blinked, before looking to Ranma, and finding her nodding happily.  
  
Soun stopped short, "Come again?"  
  
"I'm a girl!" Ranma replied, in a giddy tone, causing Shampoo to close her eyes and sigh. Akane pumped her arm, mouthing victory cries, while Nabiki snorted, and considered charging her father for wasting her time.  
  
"Here you go," Kasumi called out, bringing a kettle of hot water that she had been preparing for tea out.  
  
"Thank you," Shampoo took the kettle, and handed it to Ranma, "You father is on side of porch, you give him, yes?" Ranma nodded, and ran out the door.  
  
"did I hear correctly that Ranma was a girl?" Kasumi enquired, feeling a slight wave of relief pass over her. She patted the cross she wore around her neck in an unconcious manner, as was her habit when she calmed down.  
  
"Is no true," Shampoo stated in exasperation, "Is best Shampoo explain when airen here."  
  
"Airen?" Akane blinked, finally calming down, "Who's that?"  
  
"Where have I heard that word before..." Soun mused to himself, just as a stout man in a gi wearing a bandanna around his scalp walked in.  
  
"Tendou."  
  
"Saotome..."  
  
They both launched at each other, grasping each other's hands, as their eyes welled up with tears."  
  
"IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, SAOTOME/TENDOU!" They both cried out to one another, before collapsing into a comaradery hug.  
  
Ranma walked back in, shaking the kettle upside down, while frowning, "Pop used the water all up, I wanted them to see my trick!"  
  
"We show them later, Okay Ranma?" Shampoo replied, rubbing Ranma's back between her shoulderblades.  
  
"Okay Shampoo!" Kasumi, Akane, and Nabiki looked at each other, puzzled by the interaction between the two girls; they weren't accustomed to such open affection between two girls.  
  
"What Shampoo say Ranma call Shampoo?" the lavender haired girl chided in a light, but slightly commanding tone.  
  
Kasumi had began to wander back into the kitchen. She couldn't help but feel both relieved and slightly disappointed at the ordeal. Ranma turned out to be a spirited young girl, instead of a potentially intellectual young man of her age or slightly older. She sighed to herself, as she thought to consider what to serve to guests on such short notice. It would not be proper for a hostess to be so inhospitable to her guests.  
  
Ranma smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Mom." 


	3. Chapter 2

'Over the Clouds'  
  
  
  
  
Almost listlessly, she turned the thick page, looking at the old images with wistful fondness that was accompanied by the pangs of remorse and regret; two pains that had fortunately dulled with time, but yet still felt like searing flames of atonement against her troubled yet serene soul.  
  
As always, Nodoka Soh, formerly Nodoka Saotome of several years ago, felt the welling tears begin, as she looked through the old photo album that reminded her of the family she once had. As much as it hurt to look through the thin, yet precious leatherbound book, she needed to. It was her penance, a bittersweet punishment for the greatest crime a mother could ever commit...  
  
The abandoning of their child.  
  
She was the one that shunned Ranma, her darling little boy, because of something she didn't understand. She didn't want to believe it, that such a thing could happen to her flesh and blood. So, at the time, she refused it, disacknowledged it.  
  
Disowned it.  
  
It wasn't till much later, after the anger and denial had been nibbled, then knawed away by the presence of guilt over her tragic and atrocious actions, did she realize that her only child wasn't 'damaged' or 'ill', and that the little boy that she turned her back on, the great part of her heart that she had closed away and ignored, was still her child. Regardless of any ailment, pact, or social prejudice, she was charged by the very gods themselves with the raising, protecting, and loving of the gift she had been given.  
  
The gift she ultimately refused, and may never, ever, reclaim again.  
  
Ayumi Soh stood in the doorframe of the room of her only daughter, feeling her heart go out to the infinitely troubled woman. She had suggested that Nodoka move on with her life, that what she had with Genma was now sadly in the past. The grey-haired woman with slight auburn streaks closed her eyes, wishing that the past could be wiped away, and then rewritten.  
  
At the time of the ordeal, she was angry at her daughter's callous actions, furious at Genma for his ultimatum, and ultimately filled with loathing for her own society, for things would not be as harsh and dire as they were, if people like her grandchild were not treated with such contempt, pity, and prejudice.  
  
"Nodoka..." Ayumi asked, timidly, as if she were afraid her own voice would shatter her fragile daughter.  
  
Nodoka looked up to her mother, causing the dim lamp to reflect off the tears that slowly cascaded down the woman's face. Since her divorce from Genma, she had steadily seemed to grow older, not so much in appearance, but in bearing and misery. her once proud and full hair that used to be styled so precisely now hung limply down to the middle of her back in a dull brown color, where it once shown like beacon. Blue eyes that once held affection for her husband, and adoration for her child, now were like crystals without light to shine on them, and reveal their splendor. Her pale complection didn't glow as it did almost ten years ago in her younger days, like she had been drained of much of her life.  
  
She folded the photo album back up, and set it on the small table in her room, "I'm okay, mother."  
  
"No, you are not," Ayumi replied in a firm tone that spoke of concern and properness, "You have not been okay since you had left your husband. it has been eight years, Nodoka."  
  
"I... I'm sorry," Nodoka replied, half sobbing, "but I... I just..."  
  
"Still love them both, I know." The elder sighed, and entered the room. She sat on Nodoka's bed with a prim and proper bearing that spoke of great upbringing, "I've seen it since you have gone your seperate ways, and no matter how much I urge you to carry on with your life, that you cannot undo your past mistakes, you pine for them, and waste away."  
  
Nodoka looked away from her mother, "I apologize for being such a burden for you, mother."  
  
"Nonsense, you are my only daughter of three children. I couldn't aband..." she quickly rephrased herself, noting her daughter's wince, "I could not do anything less for my daughter in her time of need. But..."  
  
Nodoka looked back to her remaining parent, "Mother?"  
  
Ayumi continued, "But... it is time you settled with old spirits, lest they continue to haunt you till your remaining days. I will no longer sit by and allow you to die a tragic tale with no resolution."  
  
"You want me to find someone new?" Nodoka asked, once again feeling a pain of betrayal towards her ex-husband for the very idea. It wasn't the first time her mother had suggested such a thing, and it wouldn't be the last. Nonetheless, Nodoka bore it, as it was part of her penance.  
  
"No, that is not what I am asking," the elder Soh replied, "I was blind not to see it sooner, but until things are resolved, you won't move on." Ayumi rose from off the bed, regally walked to her daughter, and put her hand on her shoulder in a reaffirming manner, "Look for them, discover if they're okay. If only to see once more the face of your son, to know he's growing up, and well. If only to tell Genma how sorry you were, how sorry you are to both of them, and tell him how much you loved him, and never stopped loving them both."  
  
Nodoka felt a new well of tears grow, and closed her eyes, flushing them down her already streaked face. She brought her right hand up, and grasped her mother's hand that was on her left shoulder, as if she were attempting to draw strength from it.  
_________________  
  
Nabiki and Akane sat with their father, across from Shampoo and Genma, and watched the red-headed surge of energy known as Ranma Saotome explore the vicinity with a child-like intrest. "How could you be his mother?" Akane asked with an arched tone, "You're no older than she is!"  
  
"Shampoo actually... Ranma younger," Shampoo replied with a slight sheepish grin, "Ranma is three month older."  
  
"Ah..." Soun put the pieces together, "Saotome... I cannot judge you for your... lovely wife..." Shampoo beamed a smile, that made Soun even more uncomfortable, "So I would just congradulate you."  
  
"Ah, a cradle-robber, I see," Nabiki stated with an amused tone.  
  
"Of course Ranma can't be a pervert, 'he's' 'his' father's 'son'," Akane stated sideways to her father, garnering a nervous laugh.  
  
"I assure you, it isn't by my choice," Genma stated, adimantly, earning him a cross glance from Shampoo. Genma returned a dark glare towards the Amazon, "She attacked Ranma..."  
  
Shampoo's gaze wavered, before she turned to look down at the table in shame, "Shampoo not know."  
  
Genma turned back to the Tendous, just as Kasumi arrived with beverages and snacks, "After..." Genma though about where to start the story, "We happened into her village during a tournament. Shampoo here had just finished her contest with her final opponent, and while I was enquiring with our guide and one of the elders about re-establishing our suplies..." Genma gestured over to Ranma, who was now outside, looking curiously at the fish pond, "Ranma had climbed up onto the challenge beam that the tournament was being held upon."  
  
"Shampoo think outsider girl arrogant enough to challenge village champion," Shampoo stated with self-bitterness.  
  
"Shampoo attacked Ranma, and Ranma thought it was a game. He easily evaded all of Shampoo's attacks, and when I had seen what was going on, I... overreacted."  
  
"Airen tackle Shampoo from off challenge log," Shampoo took over the story, "He pin Shampoo, easy."  
  
"Anyhow, to make a long story short, apparently their village has laws about the loss of one of them to outsiders. You see, losing to me, an outsider male," Genma cleared his throat nervously, "kind of... made me her husband."  
  
"village laugh at Shampoo for getting old husband..."  
  
"I'm not *that* old," Genma interjected, indignatly.  
  
Shampoo gave him a smile, "Shampoo now know, and know that husband strong, too."  
  
Nabiki cleared her voice to get everyone's attention, "Excuse me, love birds..." she flashed a smirk at Genma's irritated expression, "But, other than how stupid a law that is, why did Ranma climb on the log in the first place...?"  
  
Shampoo and Genma looked at each other, before Genma started, "Well, that's the second thing I wanted to discuss..." The elder Saotome looked towards Soun with a firm expression, "Tendou, of course, you recall the pact we made, and have informed your daughters about it, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Soun said in a tight, and irritated voice, "Though, it would be possible if your 'son' was a boy..."  
  
"He is," Genma stated, gaining puzzled glances all around from everyone exept Shampoo, "But we won't go into that just yet." Genma pushed his glasses further up his nose, before continuing, "I'm afraid that I cannot force the pact, due to certain... circumstances."  
  
"Like Ranma being a girl?" Nabiki quipped.  
  
Genma ignored her, "Ranma is... special, and I would not commit him to anything he wouldn't understand."  
  
"Special, as innnnnnnn....?" Nabiki asked for her family.  
  
"This isn't the correct term for Ranma, really," Genma replied, "But I would presume you all are familiar with what is called an 'idiot savant'?"  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki's eyes lit up in comprehension, while Akane and Soun remained slightly confused.  
  
"Are you saying your so- your daughter's stupid?" Akane asked, suddenly finding herself really disliking the elder Saotome, regardless of his relationship with her father.  
  
"No," Genma replied in a firm and slightly angry tone, " He is *not* stupid. And I would urge all of you to remember this."  
  
"Nobody is calling anyone stupid, Saotome," Soun spoke up, "But, you left us curious as to what you mean. Ranma seems a bit youthful, sure, but she does not seem to be mentally deficient."  
  
"Ranma stopped mentally aging I guess around five or six," Genma clarified, "I didn't discover this until he was about eight, and took him to an old healer that I knew that practiced the old arts of medicine. He also studies a great deal in modern medical and psychological sciences. He was the one who figured it out."  
  
"In village, Ranma is what call 'Focused Ones'," Shampoo interjected, "They know only one talent, but is not learning of other. In Village, considered wisemen of talent they learn, and held in high honor."  
  
Kasumi looked over to Ranma, who was poking her finger in the fishpond. Shampoo's attention was drawn, before she got up quickly, and strode outside. She tapped Ranma on the shoulder, and seemed to lightly scold the redhead. "So, Ranma has the mind of a five-year old?"  
  
Genma nodded, "That is what I was told. On the other hand, Ranma has a capacity for the art that is far beyond astounding. He is like a sponge for the knowledge of the art that rivals even the master's ability."  
  
Soun's eyes went wide at the mention of their old master, "SAOTOME! HOW CAN YOU SPEAK OF HIM, KNOWING HE COULD RETURN?!?"  
  
Genma remained non-plussed, "I doubt he'll be returning Tendou, relax." Shampoo walked back, hand in hand with Ranma's. She sat down, and urged Ranma to do the same. Genma gave her a nod, "Thank you Shampoo. As always, you're a great help."  
  
"Is what mother supposed to do," Shampoo replied, earning a sigh from Genma.  
  
"We won't go into it right now." The stout martial artist turned back to the Tendous, "There's just one final issue of business to discuss..."  
  
"Oh? You have yet more surprises to spring on us?" Nabiki remarked, "I guess this night wasn't a total waste of time, after all! It's been quite entertaining."  
  
"You is what one call 'smartmouth, is true?" Shampoo snapped, deciding she didn't like the tone the middle Tendou daughter was using.  
  
"Settle down, Shampoo," Genma stated, before handing Ranma a cup of tea that was still highly warm, but not hot.  
  
Shampoo got the idea, "Ranma show Tendous trick, yes?"  
  
The redhead nodded happily, before dumping the liquid onto her head.  
  
"Before we arrived at Shampoo's village, we made a stop at the Legendary training Grounds of Jusenkyo," Genma began to explain. 


	4. Chapter 3

'Over the Clouds'  
  
  
  
  
Kasumi awoke for the day, and brushed the stray hairs that had escaped to the fore of her face during the night's slumber. Like a vibrant and fantastic dream, she remembered the events of last night, but hardly could believe them. A fiancee that could change from a girl to a boy that was old enough to be near her peer, yet mentally would look up to her.  
  
She absently checked the cross around her neck, as she folded the covers from her body. Kasumi dantily put one foot down upon the soft, somewhat fluffy carpet in her room, and yawned before allowing the second one to join it. She stood up from her bed, and walked over to her vanity mirror. She sat before it, and took her hairbrush from its usual place. With gentle, yet thorough caresses, she drew the brush through her chestnut strands, finding herself relaxing and awakening at the same time to the steady rhythm of her repetitions, and the soothing pull on her scalp. It helped to clear the morning fuzz from her still-awakening mind, and would allow her to do the duties that she had committed herself to since her mother passed away.  
  
The eldest daughter walked from her room, and down to the bathroom. She put out the occupied sign, and removed the wooden planks that covered the furo. The water was still warm, which meant it would not take long to become comfortably heated again.  
  
She shed her mature night gown and undergarments, and carefully removed her cross, being cautious not to get it caught in her hair. After filling a washbucket with cool water, she sat upon one of the washing stools, and slowly upended it over herself.  
  
At the contact of the cold liquid, Kasumi felt her skin and underlying muscles awaken, somewhat protesting the sudden chill they were exposed to, and consequently demanding the rest of her body supply the surface area with warm blood. Her circulation came alive, truly preparing her for her normal day.  
  
As she scrubbed the almost non-existant grime from her body at a strength meant to exfoliate dead skincells, Kasumi recalled upon the recent signifigance of what cold water meant. Two of the three guests that had arrived last evening were afflicted with uncanny, but tragic curses that caused them to change form with cold water. The elder became a panda, while the younger was charged to turn into a lively looking young girl.  
  
Kasumi realized the 'lively' part was more due to another affliction the younger suffered from, and wondered how she should feel about it. As she thought over it, she noted her own sense of pity for the young man, but intellectually considered that Ranma didn't need pity, he needed the care and understanding of those around him. Also, the innocence of his childish mind didn't comprehend the problems he faced, thanks due to his father, who had worked hard to give Ranma the happiness he rightfully deserved. Kasumi decided that she would be proud to honorably call the man her uncle. Kasumi also decided that any assistance she could give would still be the very least she could do for his courage in raising his son.  
  
The other guest that accompanied them, the one claiming to now be Genma's wife due to a bizarre tribal law, was somewhat of an enigma to the caretaker of the Tendou home. Shampoo couldn't possibly be in love with Genma, a man easily the age of her own father, but Kasumi could see the affection she gave him, much to his embarrassed chagrin. Kasumi could't decifer if it were out of love, or a great respect, but it was given easily. Shampoo also seemed to tend to Ranma as if she were older herself, and Ranma was her own child. Kasumi would have to ask the girl some time how she could adapt to such an unusual situation so well.  
  
Once again, Kasumi drenched herself in cold water, the second dousing causing her flesh to pimple out in rebellion to its treatment. With a shiver, she anticipated the soothing waters of the large tub ahead, and resolutely headed for it. Her slender hand skimmed across the steaming surface, finding the temperature perfect. She entered, allowing a soft sigh to escape her; these twenty minutes would be her bliss, before she had to head back out to the world beyond the bathroom door.  
  
Beyond it lay the pressures that she had grown accustomed to; the caring of her sisters with far more effort than an older sibling is required, the caretaking of the home, the preparation of meals, and so much more with a smile of contentment. She didn't mind it, in fact, she took pride in being able to do such. But, she recalled a time, long ago, where it all seemed so hard. But that was then, this was now.  
  
Kasumi indulged in the soft currents created around her by the slightest motions she made; for now, she would just allow her mind to drift...  
  
Her meditation was interrupted, as the outer opened from almost being slammed, and she looked up to find the psychologically youngest of the Tendou's three guests, staring with his mouth wide open.  
  
A lyrical and incomprehensable language was heard just outside, followed shortly by an irritated lavender haired young lady. Shampoo's eyes went just as wide as Ranma's, but she recovered herself quickly, and brought her hand over Ranma's eyes.  
  
"Shampoo sorry, Shampoo REALLY sorry! Never happen again!" Shampoo started scolding Ranma in her native language, as if he would understand her, while leading him out of the bathroom. Kasumi sunk deeper into the water, not accustomed to the sudden tension she was feeling from having her privacy invaded.  
____________________  
  
Kasumi was having trouble preparing breakfast. It was nothing to do with her ability, which was over par for most of her peers, oh no. It had a little to do with the wild and fantastic battle commensing outside.  
  
Akane had been the second awake in the household, and had returned from her morning jog, entering through the back. Walking into the kitchen, she found her eldest sister staring dumbfounded outside, "Kasumi, something wrong?"  
  
Listlessly, Kasumi could only point outside.  
  
Ranma was inverted in the air, as Genma attempted to rain blows upon his child as if he were in a fierce battle for his life. Ranma twisted around each lightning-fast attack like an undissippating whisp of smoke from gusts of wind. Akane found herself staring in shock... that was until she saw Shampoo bearing on Ranma from behind.  
  
"WHAT'S SHE DOING?!?" Akane shouted, becoming infuriated from the sneak attack from behind the seemingly oblivious pigtailed boy.  
  
"Watch," Kasumi replied, breathlessly, not wanting to take her eyes off the action.  
  
Ranma suddenly parried, and then grabbed his father's arm, making the first instance of contact since Akane started to watch. Ranma twisted while still upside down, swung his legs around, and planted his feet almost too gently onto the elder Saotome's back. Ranma then vaulted off, forcing Genma into Shampoo.  
  
The larger mass knocked the Amazon for a loop, but Genma rolled, subtracting a great deal of the impact's force from both of them. Shampoo and Genma groaned from the pile they formed, and stopped when they heard Ranma's giggling from the distance. With a silent nod to each other, they both sprung back into action, with Genma going high, and Shampoo going low.  
  
Ranma leapt back into the air, and suddenly darted down at an angle between his two attackers. It was as they had expected, as Shampoo suddenly leapt up to meet Genma, and reached out her hand.  
  
"Predictable, Ranma!" Genma called out, swinging Shampoo around in the air, and sending the girl towards his son at the same trajectory, but three times faster.  
  
Ranma turned in the air to see Shampoo heading towards him with a fierce kick, and chuckled lightly. He landed just before Shampoo could connect, and leaned to the side in a Capoeira negavita, which brought his body down completely side with his head touching the ground, and his hands braced.  
  
Shampoo just barely missed, as her foot skimmed over Ranma's shirt, and then skidded against the ground, with her yelp stating her surprise.  
  
Genma rushed in, presuming Ranma to be at least slightly distracted, but didn't find himself surprised, when Ranma cartwheeled away from his straight punch. Genma followed up with an outside crescent kick in the direction his son rolled off to, only to have it dodged by an airborne sideways sommersault.  
  
Ranma landed on one hand, and lifted off just before Shampoo's iron broom sweep took his arm from under him. Ranma landed once again, and found himself in the midst of flailing arms and legs from both sides, and with a gleeful laugh, he almost effortlessly evaded them both.  
  
"They'be been like this for over thirty minutes," Kasumi exclaimed with a tone of awe.  
  
"Wow," even Akane had to breathlessly give voice to her shock; it looked as if his two attackers were seriously trying to maim him.  
  
Just then, Ranma leapt against Genma's thrusted knee, and then bounded off of it, inverting himself in the air. He braced his hand onto Shampoo's shoulder, right by her neck, and twisted, incidentally causing her to continue her three-sixty kick right into Genma. Concequently, they both happened to be right next to the fish pond.  
  
Ranma laughed, as Shampoo apologised prefusely, while helping her husband out of the water. Nearby, Soun chuckled, just catching the end events, and drawing attention to himself.  
  
"[A little help, Tendou?]" Genma's sign read, as he finally was pulled from the pond.  
  
"Well, it seems that Shampoo has it under control," Soun replied, attempting to seem non-plussed.  
  
"He mean help Shampoo and airen with Ranma," Shampoo clarified, as Ranma blinked and perked to hearing his name called.  
  
Soun was surprised at the request, "you mean... all three of us against him?"  
  
Genma and Shampoo sadly nodded their heads, "Is no challenge to Ranma. He need bigger challenge if improve."  
  
"Ah..." Soun found it difficult to comprehend Ranma needing *three* skilled fighters to even give him a sufficient workout.  
  
Once the action had taken a break, Kasumi resumed preperation of the morning meal. "A dream," she said softly to herself, shaking the images of teenage boys with minds of a child, and fantastic talent in the art, and of men falling into the pond at the front of her house, and then rising out of it as pandas. 


	5. Chapter 4

Over the Clouds'  
  
  
  
"School?" Shampoo replied, incredulously.  
  
"Well, we are going to be here awhile," Genma stated calmly over his cup of tea.  
  
"But... but..." Shampoo stuttered, before regaining her bearings, "Shampoo place is by husband! And Shampoo no need school!"  
  
"Of course, 'Shampoo no need school'," Nabiki stated walking into the dining area, "I mean, anyone who speaks Japanese as articulate as you do is well beyond our meager academic facilities." The Amazon glowered at the other girl, wishing that she would be able to retaliate without garnering her husband's irritation.  
  
"She's right, you know?" Genma continued, "Besides, your Great Grandmother even told you that you would need to fit in."  
  
"She no say Shamp... I need go to school," Genma didn't need to say anymore, knowing his case was won.  
  
"Come on, Shampoo," Akane interjected, "I got a uniform that you can wear. It won't be so bad."  
  
"Of course, it may be a little tight around the chest, but it would only be for one day until you get your own uniform," Nabiki commented, sitting down to eat. Akane turned to glare at her sister, while Shampoo giggled slightly at the comment.  
  
"Speaking of school, what of your son?" Soun interjected, looking down from his newspaper.   
  
"Ah..." Genma looked back at his friend with a slightly flustered expression.  
  
"Doesn't Furinkan have its own facilities that would be able to educate Ranma?" Kasumi's enquired, sitting down to eat with the rest of the family and guests.  
  
Both Akane and Nabiki quickly stopped eating, to look at their sister with shocked, and almost slightly fearful expressions. "Um... I, um... don't think..." Akane stammered.  
  
"I don't think so," Nabiki came in for the save, "I can look into some schools for the mentally disabled that may be in the area."  
  
Soun frowned at it, while Kasumi mused on it. "I suppose," the eldest daughter replied, "though I don't think it would do for it to be too far away."  
  
Akane gave a visible sigh of relief, which caused Genma to raise an eyebrow, while Nabiki quickly nodded, "I'll get right on it, gotta go!"  
  
Shampoo watched Nabiki quickly escape out of the house, "She in too, too big hurry."  
  
"She likes to get to school early," Akane stated, "Come on, we need to get you prepared before we run to late." Begrudingly, Shampoo followed the other girl upstairs to her room. Genma watched Akane with narrowed eyes, before grunting, and returning to eating his breakfast at a hurried pace.  
  
Kasumi was confused about her sisters' sudden reactions from her mentioning Ranma attending Furinkan, but shrugged it off, as something else came to her attention, "Where's Ranma?"  
  
"Playing," Genma stated factually, "He usually has too much energy left over form morning sparring."  
  
"Ah, well I'll put some up for him later, then," Kasumi replied, getting up from the table. As she walked away, one thought re-entered her mind, "I wonder what had gotten into Akane and Nabiki?"  
____________________  
  
Kasumi couldn't figure out what was with her sisters, as she washed the dishes. She was rather sure that Furinkan had physically impaired classes, so it would stand that they may have the facilities to handle the mentally impaired. She resolved that she would check on it, herself later on.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Kasumi blinked, and turned to find Ranma standing behind her, looking innocently over her shoulders.  
  
"I'm washing the dishes from breakfast this morning," she replied, finding it ackward to have to talk down to someone who was standing slightly taller than she was.  
  
"Oh," Ranma came from behind her, and rested his folded arms on the counter by the sink, watching her work. Kasumi busied herself, attempting to ignore the curious pigtailed boy. As her soft hands worked the sodden dishrag over the particles of food, she started to become somewhat agitated with the attention. Perhaps it was because she wasn't used to having someone observe her over her shoulder as she worked, or maybe it was because Ranma had inadvertantly seen her in the bath earlier that morning, whatever it was, she was becoming uncomfortable.  
  
"Where's your sisters?" Ranma asked, finally looking back at Kasumi.  
  
"They went to school," Kasumi replied, a bit more tersely than she wanted to.  
  
"Oh," Ranma was quiet for a moment, and went back to watching Kasumi do the dishes. Kasumi started to scrub harder, attempting to rid the dish of an imagined particle that was being stubborn. "Did they take Shampoo with them?"  
  
"Yes, yes they did, Ranma," Kasumi replied, holding in her building agitation.  
  
"Oh." Ranma watched Kasumi continue washing dishes, "Why are you washing the same plate when there are a lot of other dishes in there?"  
  
Kasumi blinked, realizing that she had been scrubbing the same dish since Ranma had made his appearance into the kitchen. Deciding that she wasn't going to concentrate enough with Ranma around, Kasumi decided that she needed to get rid of him for a bit, "Um, Ranma? Why don't you go see what your father is doing?"  
  
Ranma sulked, "He's playing that stupid board game with your Pop." Only the sounds of the light clattering of porcelyn and laquer finished wood under a few gallons of soapy water filled the air, as Kasumi considered something else for Ranma to do. She had to idly wonder if this is what having kids would be like, possibly what a teenager would be like to raise.  
  
"I'm bored," Ranma finally stated, "Do you have any videogames?"  
  
Kasumi gave a silent praise, as Ranma gave her a means of keeping him distracted, "I believe Nabiki and Akane have a few in the living room. Ask my father, he may know how to hook it up."  
  
"Cool! Okay" Ranma responded, before rushing off. Kasumi sighed in relief; she wasn't sure how to deal with Ranma. He was a teenager, with the mind of a child; it was just so confusing as how to relate to him. Kasumi really considered how Shampoo must had felt when she realized the situation she was in. Kasumi, at least, was older than Ranma.  
____________________  
  
"No, this goes in here!"  
  
"Are you sure, Saotome?"  
  
"Uh, no, but it looks like it would fit..."  
  
Ranma stood, with a sullen expression, as he waited for the two adults to hook up the game system, "Mr. Tendou, I know how to-"  
  
"Don't worry, Ranma, we'll have it set up for you in a bit," Soun interjected, before returning to the task at hand, "Hmm, what do I do with this?"  
  
"I don't think it's needed," Genma voiced, "You have these hookup things, and they look newer."  
  
"So, you're right, Saotome. But... which one goes in which?"  
  
"I think the red one would go in the red one, the white one would go in the white one, and the yellow one would go in the yellow hole."  
  
"Remarkable deduction, Saotome! I can't believe I missed that!"  
  
"But I-" Ranma tried to speak up again, and was once again cut off.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Ranma. It won't be long now... Saotome, where does this end go?"  
  
"I think into the video game, Tendou."  
  
"Where? It doesn't look like it will fit in the front."  
  
"Then let's try the back."  
  
Ranma looked around, and found a few games for the system, "Cool! 'Carnage Fighter 4; Meatball Surgery'!!!"  
  
"Oh! I believe that's one of Nabiki's favorites," Soun chuckled, "She says she got it for stress relief."  
  
"Ah, maybe you should look for another game..." Genma stated, a bit nervously.  
  
Soun picked up on the tone, "Saotome, something the matter?"  
  
"Tendou," Genma replied in a whisper, "The boy's got martial arts abilities far beyond anything we've seen. Do you *REALLY* think it would be wise to let him see a game with a violent name like that?"  
  
"I... see..." Soun replied, growing just slightly pale. He had only glanced a few times around while Nabiki, and occasionally Akane, would be playing it, "Ranma, I think they have some car racing games down there you might enjoy..." Soun paused a second, and sat up to look at Ranma, "You know? you and Nabiki do have a lot in common. Perhaps you two may want to play videogames together sometimes?" Genma sat up himself, glancing sideways at his old training partner.  
  
Ranma merely shrugged, before replying, "i dunno."  
  
"Hmm, well remember that, Ranma." Soun returned to attempting to set things up, followed, albeit hesitantly, by Genma. Ranma pouted, while the two men went back to working on getting things set up for Ranma, and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Kasumi had just finished the small load of dishes, and almost finished drying them. She turned around to put the last plate away, as she came face to face with Ranma, staring at him in his innocent slate blue eyes.  
  
"You're pretty," Ranma stated, oblivious to the affect his compliment would have. With that compliment, the plate slipped from the young woman's grasp. Just as it did, Kasumi quickly scurried for it, barely allowing it to slip away from her fingers. Much to her relief, Ranma has intercepted it, before it hit the ground.  
  
"Can I help?" Ranma asked, spinning back up to standing from dropping down to catch the plate before it impacted on the floor.  
  
"That's okay, Ranma I just finished," Kasumi replied, attempting to get her bearings, "Didn't you want to play videogames?"  
  
"They won't let me hook it up," Ranma replied with a frown, just as Mr. Tendou spoke."  
  
"I think I got it, Ranma, I... blast it all, why isn't there a picture?"  
  
"Let's plug the hookups into the one that said 'input', see if that makes a difference."  
  
"I suppose it's worth a try."  
  
Kasumi sighed, before getting an idea, "Father, Mr. Saotome, would you come here so I could ask you something?" Kasumi turned back to Ranma, and mouthed the word 'go'. The pigtailed boy took the hint, and rushed off to the living room, passing their parents on the way out.  
  
"What is it, Kasumi?" Genma asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, before I went out to do the grocery shopping, what would you two like for dinner? Does Ranma have any allergies...?"  
  
Ranma quickly assembled the game system, as the two men decided what would be great for the evening meal. Neither of them noticed Kasumi's fading blush. 


	6. Chapter 5

'Over the Clouds'  
  
  
  
Kasumi looked back to Ranma, who was still avidly in the midst of his contentful gameplay, as she finished up her afternoon chores. She wondered how anyone could be son avidly rapt in the myraid of interactive images for so long; not even Nabiki could stay on the games for more than an hour, even if she was really irritated. That reminded her,any minute her sisters and Shampoo should be arriving home from school, signaling that it would be time for her to start preparing dinner.  
  
As she replace the flower vase back in place after refreshing the water, she mused over what she should prepare. Maybe, since it's Ranma's first evening meal there, she should ask him, while she still had time to run out to the store, or at least send father out to retrieve the needed ingredients.  
  
"Ranma, is there anything you would like for dinner?"  
  
Ranma quickly paused the game, and turned to the older girl, "Shrimp tempura!"  
  
Kasumi twitched a little at that. Shrimp wasn't a bad idea, but with the three added guests, it could be a might higher than she wanted to budget. in the end, she decided that the occasion was special enough, "That's a good suggestion. I'll go ask father to pick-"  
  
Just then, Nabiki and Akane announced their return, Kasumi noted that while the latter was still her usual irritated self, the former sounded a bit more cheerful than usual. Both her sisters entered the hall into view, followed by a disgruntled looking Shampoo.  
  
"Welcome home," Kasumi greeted, before turning a concerned expression to her Amazon houseguest, "Shampoo, is something wrong? I hope your first day at school wasn't upsetting."  
  
"Shampoo made to stand out in hall because of stupid stickboy challenging," the lavender-haired girl grumbled, before continuing past her hostess to greet her husband.  
  
"Kuno's got a new love intrest," Nabiki clarified with her own selfish mirth, "To think, he's dropping my dear younger sister for a foreigner. Whatever is Akane to do?" Nabiki dramatically swooned, only further to irritate her youngest sister.  
  
Akane's face grew red, as her frown deepened, "Wrong, Nabiki, the stupid jerk's now got it in his head that he shall have to date both of us! I honestly didn't think he could get even MORE perverted!"  
  
"So, then he's two-timing you two?" Kasumi asked with a puzzled expression, though behind it, she was laughing almost as hard as Nabiki was. She's told Akane time and time again to just attempt to talk with the young man, and tell him how she feels about it all, but in the end, she always chooses to solve it with fists. Mother would be so upset, if it weren't so humorous. Perhaps she could convince Shampoo to at least refrain from violence, and maybe something would get solved.  
  
As usual, Akane decided to head for her room to change into her gi, and then unwind with a little brick breaking and kata refreshment, and Nabiki headed for the living room. Ranma turned to spot the middle Tendou sister, and greeted her, "Hi!"  
  
Nabiki's expression dropped from sanguine to neutral, which signaled to Kasumi that something had just upset her. "Ranma's been playing your game system for a little while, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"He won't break it, will he?" Nabiki asked with an edge in her voice, which gained an irritated expression from Ranma.  
  
"Hey! I hooked everything up in the first place!" He smiled in victory of his achievement, "It was easy!"  
  
"Well... we assisted with the more complex tasks," Soun interjected from his game with Genma of Shougi.  
  
"Of course," Genma added, "We untangled the wires and everything!"  
  
Nabiki ignored the parents, still looking at Ranma, "Well, as long as nothing's broken." With that, she turned about face, and suddenly decided to go up to her room.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Kasumi asked, before heading to the small cabinet in the hall, pulling out a pen and paper, and preparing a short grocery list of things she knew she needed. Once she was done, she walked over to her father, and handed it to him. "Father, I need you to pick these up for me. I don't want to interrupt your game, but I don't want to finish dinner late this evening."  
  
"Oh, that's quite all right!" Soun replied, not looking up from his game, "Me and Genma will be on our way!"  
  
"Why me?" Soun's old friend asked with an oblivious tone.  
  
Soun kept a hard glare on the shougi table, quite sure a few pieces had been removed and replace at some time when he was otherwise distracted, "I could use the company."  
  
"I suppose," Genma replied with a bit of disappointment. He turned to Shampoo to address her, "This shouldn't take long, but make sure Ranma doesn't get into any trouble, okay?"  
  
"Shampoo Ranma mother, of course she watch Ranma!" the young girl replied, a bit more cheerfully than she had before, after 'convincing' her 'husband' that he may have to defend her honor from the perverted stickboy at school, whom she had told that her husband would under no certain terms render his body utterly lifeless and unrecognizable if he attempted to accoust her again (of course, that's assuming she didn't commit the act herself, but she like the notion of Japanese chivalry). Genma non-committal grunts were obvious pledges of committing to his most sacred duty of defending his wife... at least to Shampoo.  
  
With a smile on her face, and a newfound bounce in the balls of her feet, she skipped over to Ranma, to see what he was doing. Her eyes went wide at the images on the screen. "Aiyaaaa..." she drawled out in slight shock, "Arm no come off too, too easy. Ranma know is no real, yes?"  
  
"Ranma, I thought I told you not to play that violent game," Genma stated in his firmest tone of voice.  
  
"Aw, come on, Pop! It's funner than the other games they got!"  
  
"Is okay, Shampoo make sure Ranma know that is fake!"  
  
Genma grumbled about being undermined, but silently relented. "Don't worry, Saotome," Soun started, acknowledging his friend's change in mood, "I'm pretty sure your son will be fine. Why, I would trust any and all my daughters in his capabilities!"  
  
Genma glanced sideways at Soun, knowing something was amiss, but held his tongue. Feigning returned cheerfulness, Genma finally spoke, "Well, time to get going, Tendou! That shrimp isn't going to bring itself to us, after all!"  
  
"Quite right, Genma!" With that, they both departed.  
  
Ranma's attention returned to the game, while Shampoo's complextion started to become more and more pale, the more she saw of the game. "Is no real," she kept repeating in mantra; it was unspecified if she was telling Ranma this, or herself.  
  
Akane returned from her room, dressed in her favorite yellow gi. At the sight of the other girl dressed to practice martial arts, Ranma's intrest was redirected. He paused the game, and started to pursue the raven-haired girl.  
  
Kasumi had walked out to check on things at that time, and noticed Ranma about to depart, while Shampoo's eyes were frozen at the rather... gory scene that the screen was paused on. "Ranma," Kasumi began to lightly chide, "Please turn off the game if you're done with it. We don't want to waste power."  
  
Ranma stopped, and quickly turned to switch the gamesystem and TV off. He then took off in pursuit of the other girl before he thought she would disappear. Once the disturbing images had disappeared, Shampoo sighed in a shakey tone.  
  
"Shampoo think need fresh air," the Amazon stated with a slight quiver. Kasumi shook her head, long becoming used to having seen some of the gruesome things that had shown up on the game.  
  
"Why don't you go out to the front? I'll bring you some tea if you like, and the fish pond is quite soothing to watch."  
  
"Shampoo no think she can hold tea now," she replied, still thinking of the massive gobs of unrealistic blood coming from characters that looked far too realistic for her own liking, "but thank Nice-girl for offer." Shampoo headed for the front door,to help settle herself.  
  
Kasumi paused for a second, before calling out to Shampoo before she vanished out the door, "Shampoo, if you don't mind, perhaps I can talk with you about a few things later?" Shampoo nodded in reply, and continued on her way.  
________________________  
  
Akane went through her warm-up exercises, growing more nervous and more irritated, as Ranma watched with intrest and a bit of hope for something she couldn't decipher.  
  
Coming to a conclusion of her pre training regiment, Akane turned hotly on Ranma, "What?"  
  
"You gonna train?" Ranma asked with hopeful and youthful glee in his voice.  
  
"What does it look like I'm about to do?" Akane snapped, annoyed with the idiocy of the question.  
  
"Oh," Ranma replied with a subdued voice. The youngest Tendou huffed, before going into the starting stance of one of her katas. Right when she was about to slide her foot out for the opening move, "Can I help?"  
  
Akane stopped, and turned to look at Ranma. She realised he probably wanted to train with her, but she wasn't sure about allowing him to do so, "Don't you need supervision, or something?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Doesn't your dad have to watch you?"  
  
Ranma blinked, and tilted his head to the side, "Why would he have to do that?"  
  
Akane growled in fustration, "Whatever, just stay out of my way, alright?"  
  
"Neat!" Ranma took a single leap from where he was standing, and landed in front of Akane in a defensive Kempo stance. Akane blinked, and realized that Ranma had mistaken her 'training' for a sparring session or so. The idea had a bit of appeal to her, as she wanted to really see how good Ranma was... without both Shampoo and his father going easy on him."  
  
"Alright, first one down, or taps out, loses the round." Ranma stared back at Akane with a blank expression, and the girl rolled her eyes. She decided she would have to go light on this. Akane went into stance herself, and announced the match, "Okay, begin!"  
  
She opened with a straight right cross towards Ranma's chest. The pigtailed boy chuckled, and used his index finger and middle finger on his left hand to press against the outside of Akane's outstretched arm, just behind the elbow, to parry it to the right side of his face. At the same time, the index and forefinger of his right hand came up, and pressed against the inside of her wrist to lightly brace her arm. He then rotated his right hand towards him, so his palm was cradling the underside of the other girl's wrist, while lifting his right arm to raise hers. Once she was opened up in defense, he stepped forward with a left handed palm thrust to her face.  
  
Akane was extremely surprised at the speed Ranma had parried her, and returned the attack, that she only had time to gasp, as Ranma's palm came towards her face. her eyes closed, awaiting the impact, but found none coming. She creaked open her eye, to see Ranma's fist just a millimeter from her face.  
  
The pigtailed boy snickered, as Akane's expression reddened. She twisted her right side forward, bringing her right arm down and away from Ranma, while bringing the left fist up to attack. Ranma twisted his torso back to the left, bringing his left side away from Akane, and bringing his right side towards her. His arm that had been holding Akane's first attack up twisted down, using his inner forearm right near the elbow to parry the other girl again. his right arm then wormed around Akanes, then forced her once again to open her guard up, while doing the same thing to her other arm. When the girl was completely defenseless, Ranma leaned back, and brought a snap kick right to her face.  
  
Once again, the blow stopped short of connecting, and Akane gasped, when Ranma finally jumped away. The smile on his face began to anger her more than she realized, as she decided that Ranma wasn't bad at all, and could probably take a bit of punishment.  
  
Her right side kick towards his stomach was met by him spinning into the kick, jamming the power, and bringing his right knee towards his opponent's stomach, but not delivering punishment. Akane's left cross was countered easily, as Ranma stepped into her personal space, and pressing against her, robbing her of all momentum and distance. Akane jumped back, while attempting a right back fist, which Ranma nullified by shooting his left hand out, and pressing against Akane's right bicep, right at the elbow. She was once again opened up, and Ranma used his free right hand to shoot towards her face; his index and middle fingers aimed right between her eyes.  
  
Akane jumped back, as Ranma began to chuckle again. He was finding it funny, toying with her like that as if she wasn't good enough to fight for real. He was making fun of her, the retard was insulting her!  
  
Akane's vision blurred to everything but her rage, as she lunged forward again. Ranma stood there, oblivious to the fury of his opponent, and ready to counter anything she did.  
  
Akane's fist was stopped cold, about six inches away from her target. "I woulda gotten out of the way!" Ranma whined, turning to look at Shampoo, who had an expression of cold anger on her face.  
  
"Ranma go play game, Mother need talk with too, too violent girl." Ranma shrugged, and nodded. He ran off, not noticing the intense stare Shampoo was giving Akane, and the shocked and nervous one Akane was returning. 


	7. Chapter 6

'Over the Clouds'  
  
  
  
Akane shifted nervously, as she finally dropped her eyes from the intense stare Shampoo was giving her. After what seemed like eons of dead, voided silence, Shampoo spoke.  
  
"You... come with Shampoo, we have much important talking."  
  
Akane managed to gain her voice, "Huh? About what?"  
  
Shampoo shifted her eyes back to the house, "Ranma."  
  
"What about that jerk!"  
  
Shampoo's face darkened. Akane felt nerves tighten in her back, like they were shriveling up, as the hairs on the nape of her neck began to stand on end. It was quite obvious to her, the Amazon was angry.  
  
The youngest Tendou daughter stepped back, nervously, as Shampoo went into stance. "You want violent fighting? Shampoo provide to violent, pig-head girl."  
  
Akane would have bristled at the challenge, but something about the menace in the other girl's voice warned her off. "I'm done with my workout," Akane stated in almost dismissal.  
  
"If we no fight, we is talking, then." Akane realized that Shampoo would brook no argument.  
  
"Whatever."  
____________________  
  
Shampoo sipped from her tea, not looking at the other two girls with her. That allowed Akane to silently fume in outrage, while Kasumi folded her hands nervously over one another. The latter wanted to talk to Shampoo about Ranma, but found the current tension a bit to much to her disliking.  
  
Finally, after managing to calm down, Shampoo brushed the carefully tended lavender locks from the sides back into place, and started, "Ranma is no fighter. Ranma no learn art to fight."  
  
Even with the broken Japanese, Akane caught the meaning, which threw her off-guard, "What do you mean? If he's learning to fight-"  
  
"Ranma no learning to fight, Ranma learn art." Shampoo put her mug down, and prepared to explain the situation as simply as possible to the youngest Tendou. She internally frowned at her horrendous Japanese; hoping it wouldn't make the situation too difficult, "In village, young begin learn art by playing. Once elder warriors take apprentice, they learn art for battle. Ranma like young in village, learn art as game, is only game to Ranma."  
  
"This is all a game to him?" Akane was beginning to seethe again; finding impudence in the attitude Ranma carried for such a serious concept. Such contempt for the cherished Anything Goes School of Martial Arts should not be tolerated.  
  
"Is what Shampoo say?" the Amazon retorted, staring hard and disapproving at Akane.  
  
"Akane-chan, maybe we should let Shampoo finish," Kasumi interjected, not wanting hostilities to be developed in her home, and curious to find out more about the Saotome boy.  
  
Shampoo gave Kasumi a nod of gratitude, "Husband teach Ranma art, but Ranma no understand what it for. He enj-eng... like showing art to peoples. He also like showing people how to play game." Shampoo looked directly into Akane's eyes, and the other girl returned the stare in challenge. "Genma tell Shampoo that it thing that make Ranma happiest. You no take away by *fighting* Ranma, or husband, and Shampoo, make you pay too, too much."  
  
Akane slammed her palms into the table, almost rising to standing, "I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS!!!"  
  
"Akane, please, calm down," Kasumi urged. Her youngest sister's temper was coming to the fore, making an already tense situation a serious powder-keg.  
  
"BUT SHE'S THREATENING ME! IN OUR OWN HOUSE!!!"  
  
"And you were intending to harm Ranma, from the sound of it," Kasumi retorted with a firm disapproval. Akane baulked at the tone, finding it well too similar to her departed mother's. Akane had only heard it from Kasumi a scant few times, and it was usually directed towards Nabiki.  
  
Kasumi relaxed herself, and in a lighter voice, continued to chide her sister, "Akane, remember that Ranma is a guest of our house, and he should be treated with the utmost respect, even if you... don't understand him."  
  
"I understand the idiot fine!" Akane grumbled under her breath, while not meeting the face of her oldest sister. Kasumi's glare went noticed only by Shampoo.  
  
"I apologise for her," Kasumi said to Shampoo, "She has some difficulties of her own that make this all hard for her." Kasumi took a deep breath, knowing that she would have to appease both sides for even a tentative peace to reside, "And I'm afraid that Akane's behavior may be a bit stringent, I can't condone threats to any member of my family."  
  
"Shampoo understand. Until she control herself, she no be near Ranma." Kasumi internally sighed, realizing that she wouldn't be able to resolve this conflict in the immidiate future. The eldest Tendou daughter decided that the current resolution would have to do.  
  
Akane snorted, "I have homework I need to finish," with that, she stood up, and left the room.  
  
Kasumi was thankful that she didn't have to look for a tactful way of dismissing her sister, so that she could talk alone with Shampoo. She prided herself on the ability to make it seem so easy, as Nabiki would constantly note to her; she thought it was her greatest weapon for keeping her family under control.  
  
After watching Akane leave, Kasumi turned to address Shampoo, who was quietly simmering in her own irritation, while simultaniously attempting to calm down, "Shampoo, if I may, I wanted to ask you about a few things."  
  
The lavender-haired girl looked up, as if remembering the other girl was still there, "Is okay. Ask Shampoo what nice-girl want."  
  
Kasumi nodded graciously, "Well, I have to admit, I admire you, Shampoo."  
  
The Amazon tilted her head to the side, as if it were an obvious thing to do, "Shampoo is of strong womens, but thank Kasumi for compli- compi... nice words."  
  
"It's just that, taking care of Ranma must be a stress for you, especially when he isn't your own child," Kasumi avoided addressing Shampoo's age. She wasn't sure if it would be a sore spot to touch upon, and decided she wanted to stay on the other girl's good graces by playing it safe.  
  
From the way Shampoo's eyes were narrowing, something had gone wrong somewhere. "Ranma is Shampoo own child," the young girl replied with great adimance, "Shampoo pledge to care and protect Ranma as if from Shampoo own."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Kasumi hastefully replied, becoming slightly flustered, "I wanted to know how you adapted so well to being Ranma's mother." Kasumi thought it would be harder to state the relationship that Shampoo nominally held with Ranma, but surprisingly found no hesitation when she said it.  
  
Shampoo sighed, and put her tea down, "Shampoo first defeat by airen, she no happy at all. Give kiss of marriage to mans too, too older than Shampoo, great hurt on pride. Great-grandmother tell Shampoo no have choice, she take Genma as strong husband. Shampoo become angry when realize she also now have son from husband, son old as Shampoo."   
  
The lavender haired girl looked down at the table with a sorrowful expression, "Great-grandmother say Shampoo learn much humiliation from this. Great-grandmother convince husband no wrong, and apologise for villiage, and ask him stay in villiage where they show many technique. That get husband to agree, while Great-Grandmother get him use to idea that Shampoo wife. Husband stubborn about idea, but stay in village because Ranma enjoy learning from Great-Grandmother." Shampoo gave a humorous sniff, "Great-Grandmother enjoy teach Ranma too, too much. When Ranma no learning from Great-Grandmother, he with father."  
  
Kasumi was convinced, and awed at the display of emotions that danced through Shampoo's face as she recounted the past. Apparently the girl had done a great deal of growing up for her current role.  
  
"Shampoo watch husband with son, and surprise at how much airen care for Ranma. It like he no have anything in life but Ranma, and Shampoo realize, Genma good husband, because he care for children well. Shampoo see many sisters marry mans who too, too arrogant to take care of child. Genma many time older than Shampoo, but Genma better than those mans. Shampoo learn from Genma and Great-Grandmother what it is to care for childs when Shampoo is still child. Ranma help teach Shampoo too, and Shampoo learn much from all."  
  
"Shampoo still no understand why Great-Grandmother tell Shampoo she learn great humiliation. She no feel regret, and very happy." The lavender haired girl gave a light, uncertain smile to the woman who was now sitting across the table from her.  
  
Kasumi reached her hands out, and overlayed them onto Shampoo's hand that was not holding her mug of tea. "I think the word you're looking for is 'humility', Shampoo."  
  
It was another surprise, to find herself looking up to a girl younger than her as a role model.  
____________________  
  
Akane stood in the hallway, partially hidden from the living room, watching Ranma play videogames. With narrowed eyes and sour expression, she contemplated the pigtailed boy, his father, and the foreigner girl's stay at their home.   
  
The youngest Tendou daughter didn't understand why her sister was siding with them, and wasn't sure what Nabiki's stance was about all this, but she knew that she should be able to get through to her father. If she could make him understand the madness that he was currently allowing, surely they wouldn't be around for too much longer.  
  
She continued to watch Ranma, contently intrigued with the interactive polygons and sprites moving across the screen. 


	8. Chapter 7

Panzer Dragoon ORTA no come in until 15th. Me feel sad :(  
__________________________  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
'Over the Clouds'  
  
  
  
  
"But daddy!" Akane pleaded, trying desperately to get her father to at least acknowledge her concerns. She knew it wouldn't be easy, once he had set his mind on something, he was near impossible to get to budge on a subject. It was an uphill battle the youngest Tendou daughter was compelled and determined to win, and her will was just as steeled as her father's.  
  
"Absolutely not, Akane," Soun replied, as he sat across from his daughter inside his bedroom. His daughter had quickly moved to talk to him in private, just as he entered his home from the grocery shopping his eldest sent him on. With her urgency, he suggested his bedroom, since it was well removed from the rest of the house.  
  
"But she threatened me!" Akane argued once again, "Ask Kasumi! And we can't keep someone like Ranma here!"  
  
Soun arched his eyebrow at the last part, "Oh? Why is that?"  
  
Akane's expression darkened, "He doesn't belong here, daddy! He isn't normal!"  
  
Soun's own expression darkened, "Akane, what have I told you about such descriminations? Mindsets like that are not those of a martial artist."  
  
"Dad.." Akane made one last plea, before relenting on that front, "I'm sorry." Internally, she was angry for allowing herself to give so much ground.  
  
Soun interpreted her bowed head as shame, and his own expression softened, "I will talk with Shampoo about her conduct within this house, but I will not agree to removing them from our home, especially without their defense." In a chiding tone, he continued, "You should put forth more effort to get along with Ranma-kun. It would be best for us all, as you are the heir to our fighting style."  
  
Akane blinked, and looked back at her father with a confused expression, "What's that have to do with anything?"  
  
Soun waved the question off, "We best return to the others before they begin to concern themselves." Soun stood up, and left his room, leaving Akane to sit there by her lonesome, pondering the cryptic request her father had made.  
_________________________________  
  
Nodoka had no idea where to start. She knew if she openly made a search for them, and Genma got wind of it, he would ensure that he would *never* be found.  
  
Her first, and possibly only, option was to contact any old friends. There was one problem in that plan, as most of them had either drifted away due to Genma's prior... inhibitions, or chose to no longer consort with Nodoka for her now freely admitted heatless actions.  
  
She felt defeated before she had begun, the bed of soil below her, the heavy and packed earth above her sufficating her. A fragment of her strong will surfaced after being allowed to rust for so many years. Her mother was right, things needed to be finished. If she was to have a life of her own, or to accept death with peace, a resolution would be made.  
  
Nodoka Soh went to work on recalling old associates and friends, praying perhaps one of them would know the whereabouts of her ex-husband.  
_________________________________  
  
Kasumi carefully used the chopsticks to lower the egg-battered shrimp into the hot oil, careful not to allow the morsel to slip from her grasp. To properly prepare tempura was a tedious task, but it was one she didn't mind. It was Ranma's first evening meal, and she felt the obligation to make it one of the finest she had prepared in a while.  
  
She looked down to find the tail of the shrimp was properly pink, and removed it from the oil to lay it on the draincloth to remove the access oil, before picking up another peeled and carefully devained shrimp to lower into the batter. She looked out the kitchen window, to find Ranma out in the yard, practicing with the last rays of the setting sun glistening just above the walls of the Tendou home.  
  
She didn't even notice the breath she was holding, as she observed him in his movements. As amazingly graceful and skilled she could see he was, it seemed more like a child playing than one engrossed in self-dicipline. She pondered what such a difference would make in the way anyone else would learn martial arts. If it were treated more as a pleasantry than an obligatory duty, would they be happier with themselves in the long run? How much would that affect their potential; would it dwindle with the loss of seriousness, or would it open the veritable ocean of ability that rigidness would sink the most dicipline in?   
  
She knew these questions would be obvious to answer for Ranma, just from observing him. The innocent joy that was expressed through out every movement put to shame any well practiced ballet she had ever seen on TV, and the expression that could be faintly made out on his face told of a pure happiness that even the wizened have journeyed lifetimes for. If Ranma was capable of reciting the secrets of his contentment to others; to tell them what it was that they did not quite grasp that would allow them to grow beyond their current barriers...  
  
But she knew that the pigtailed boy did not even comprehend what he had before others. It was a shame that such great knowledge would be kept within him, locked away only for unconcious use.  
  
Kasumi sighed, shifting the now well battered shrimp into the fryer. She normally wasn't much for such reverie, prefering that things happen as they do.  
  
Outside the window, as the deep navy blue curtain pierced with ever so slight pinpoints of radiance slowly drew to claim the purple horizon, Ranma continued to play his games.  
_________________________________  
  
Akane avoided the Saotomes, as she went up to her room. This was a disaster she could feel coming, allowing them to stay at their house. She wanted to throw something in fustration; why wouldn't her father believe her? Why was Kasumi siding with them? Didn't she care about what would happen to her family if they stayed? That... that barbarian already threatened her! What if she did the same to Kasumi, or Nabiki? If she carried out on such, she knew her sisters would not be able to defend themselves.  
  
The fustration over the situation was welling up in her like a stopped river; the Ejyptian Nile being held at bay by a flimsy sand wall. It seemed to her that life insisted on being unfair for her; her mother's death, boys, Dr. Tofu, and now being the sole witness to the destruction of the remaining Tendous. Akane was very much on the verge of demolition, before a much needed distraction presented itself, or rather, 'herself'.  
  
"Hey, sis, you seemed a little upset about something."  
  
Akane's head snapped up towards her door, and she sighed when she realized it was locked, "It's nothing. Nothing I can do anything about, anyway."  
  
Nabiki opened the door, and locked it behind her, not paying attention to Akane's shocked expression, "Oh? Sounds like you got quite a bit on your mind. Lemme guess, does it have something to do with our current houseguests?" The middle Tendou sister leaned back in Akane's desk chair, and crossed her legs while sucking on her blackcurrent sucker.  
  
Akane's eyes flashed a bit, just perhaps...  
  
"It's Ranma and Shampoo," the youngest Tendou started, immidiately feeling a relent in the pressure of her emotions with her confiding, "I just know that something's going to happen, and it's going to be their fault. They're going to be the cause of it!"  
  
Nabiki tilted her head to the side, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"I..." Akane didn't want to admit to any moment of weakness, like the momentary one she felt when Shampoo confronted her, "I just know, alright?"  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, as she rolled the lollipop around on her tongue. She removed the candy from her mouth before giving her sister her trademark smirk, "Well, whatever your reasons, I'll trust them. What do you want to do about them?"  
  
"I want them gone!" Akane answered quickly. In the back of her head, she rationalized that it was the oncoming danger they represented, and not the overwhelming feeling of discomfort with Ranma around, that made her answer so vehemently.  
  
Nabiki nodded, "Your call, Sis."  
  
Just perhaps, she wasn't the sole witness, after all....  
_________________________________  
  
Just on the outskirts of a forest, Ryoga Hibiki stood on a small cliff that overlooked the town before him. How peaceful it looked; the sea of lights fending off the darkness that lay above them. He could hear the faintly some of the louder bustle of the evening's events going on down there, down in the District of Nerima.  
  
The note in his right hand crumpled in his grip, telling him the whereabouts of Ranma and Genma. Just as he was instructed to, he concentrated on where he was going, finding his way, and never letting his focus run too far.  
  
He had been instructed to train as hard as he did in martial arts to find his way, and that advise had assisted him a great deal.  
  
The bandanna-clad boy opted to set up camp for the night, deciding it would be best if he were prime before his confrontation. He knew that attempting to find this 'Tendou Dojo' could be done that night, but it would most likely take until the small morning hours to arrive.  
  
"Tomorrow, Ranma," Ryoga said in a low, gruff voice, as he rolled out his tent. 


	9. Chapter 8

Over the Clouds  
  
  
  
  
  
Akane stared balefully at Genma and Shampoo, as they trudged their way to breakfast; looking excrutiatingly worn out from their morning training session with Ranma.  
  
The raveh-haired girl sullenly turned away, giving a derisive huff, "I don't see why you two humor him that way. He's not going to learn anything if you keep babying Ranma."  
  
Shampoo's eyes narrowed, but chose not to reply as she sat down. Genma remained clueless to the Amazon's sudden irritation, and answered Akane's question with oblivious humor.  
  
"Akane, was it?" he started, sitting down and adjusting his glasses, "If we were actually going easy on Ranma, we wouldn't be near as tired, would we?"  
  
The youngest Tendou wanted to say more, but to coy glare of the the middle sister stopped it short of even finding breath through her vocal cords.  
  
Kasumi set the first tray of food out, having not caught the previous exchange. "Has Ranma washed up for breakfast, yet?"  
  
"He still outside, Shampoo get him in little moment." The amazon replied, trying valiantly to keep her labored breathing concealed.  
  
Kasumi nodded in response. "Well, breakfast is almost ready, so if you could, I would... like... oh my..."  
  
"Shampoo..." Ranma started with a slightly irritated tone from the doorway to the tearoom.  
  
Akane had been facing the door, and was the second to meet the sight after taking a sip of her morning tea. Shampoo had turned around at the sound of her voice, and froze, before emitting a heavy groan. Genma and Nabiki had turned to the voice simultaniously, the former first taking the moment to wipe Akane's tea from his face, before rolling his eyes, while the latter's eyes held firm, before her mouth muttered about the loss of her appetite.  
  
"I can't find my underwear," the girl complained, oblivious to the reactions he was recieving. Shampoo laborously gained her footing, before chiding Ranma in quickly flowing Mandarin, and leading the currently (and obviously natural) redhead back to the bathroom, confused as to what the whole commotion was about.  
  
With a sigh, the elder Saotome turned back to the three sisters, "Ah... Ranma isn't quite used to being around other people. Um.." Genma gestured lamely to where his child had been, "Forgive him...her." The apology was somewhat in a weak and subdued tone.  
  
"Gee," Nabiki replied in a tone of dishumor, "what a healthy toddler you have there." With that, she got up, and gathered her supplies for school.  
  
Akane quickly followed her sister, forgetting about breakfast. Her posture had shown that she was also far from amused.  
  
"Well..." Kasumi replied, fighting down her blush, "I guess no harm was done..."  
  
"Kasumi," Shampoo's head poked around the door frame, "Is needing towel. Father nose bleed all over floor, stain wood, yes?"  
_______________________________  
  
Akane walked brisquely alongside her sister, fuming, "That was disgusting!"  
  
Nabiki didn't stop, as she replied, "Would you prefer looking at his boy-half more?"  
  
The girl almost tripped at her sister's inquery, before turning her burning expression towards her. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, AND YOU KNOW IT!!!" Akane shouted at her sister, forcing Nabiki to pace her hands up in a placating gesture.  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Nabiki backed away from Akane, before turning back towards their route, "I know what you mean, but you don't have to keep going on about it."  
  
Akane continued, pouting in irritation, "You said you knew how to get rid of the Saotomes? What if whatever happens soon?"  
  
Nabiki's own expression firmed, "Patience, Sis. Daddy's pretty happy about having the Saotomes with us..." the elder sister turned to the younger with a sharp glare, "and having you blow up at them like you almost did this morning wouldn't help our-your case any."  
  
Nabiki's admonishment didn't help Akane's attitude at all, but was willing to abide by her older sister's warning for now. "As long as he's gone, soon. Not only is Ranma a jerk, but a pervert, too."  
  
Nabiki kept continuing forward to school, unconcerned with her sister's reasons for wanting Ranma gone. Tailing them, but just out of sight, Shampoo scowled, deciding that keeping an eye on the both of the was a dire task.  
_______________________________  
  
Kasumi found it habit to watch Ranma 'play'. It was an entrancing dance he performed, and it was obvious, even to her lack of martial arts experience, his elaborating and furthering what was standard.  
  
She attempted to think back to the last time she had felt such total freedom, such youthful exuberance that is found only in the games the young play. She ceased that thought almost as immidiately as it came; she was quite happy with what she had, and what she's doing now. No need for regrets of the past, or what was lost.   
  
Another consideration came to her; she had a little time on her hands each day that she found used for nothing more than a quick inspection of what she had already done, and done meticulously. Maybe she should take up martial arts again. From the way Ranma seems to enjoy it, she could benefit from it.  
  
She let out a resigned sigh. She also didn't need for any whimsical notions or passing flights of-  
  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!!!"  
  
Kasumi froze, hearing the list a little more than audible shout ring out to where she had been observing Ranma from inside. The one who made the command came from the far end of the grounds, apparently leaping from the bordering wall towards the hapless pigtailed boy.  
  
Startled, Ranma twisted in the air, interrupting his airborne kata, and reajusted himself for landing. Just as he did so, the newcomer landed exactly where he was going to.  
  
Her breath stopped short in her throat, like raging water against an impenetrable dam, as the immidiate area where the two were exploded, kicking up dirt into an visibly impenetrable cloud. She couldn't force the air out exhale, until the relief of Ranma leaping back a few seconds later from the dust cloud was experienced.  
  
her relief was cut all too short, as Ranma's attacker also leapt in pursuit, weilding an umbrella as if it were a deadly blade. He quickly caught up with the pigtailed boy, jabbing at him while they were both airborne. Ranma was *almost* pressed to evade them in the air, twisting around like some sort of flying serpent, and even often inverting himself to dodge the strikes.  
  
Kasumi noticed Ranma's attacker getting closer, readying his other hand for a strike, but found it a futile attempt, when Ranma grabbed his umbrella, and used it as leverage to pull himself into the aggressor, slamming both feet into his gut, and down into the ground.  
  
As the umbrella weilder crashed into the compacted soil, forming a deep crater in the yard, Ranma was launched higher and directly upwards into the air, like a bird that had been freed of a lifetime of restraints. He began a lazy backflip, descending into a swandive, before cocking his fist back, while angling his body and tucking his legs in to resist the most wind, almost imitating that bird from his ascent, exept spying prey, and diving for its desperate meal.   
  
The boy on the ground started to pull himself out of the body-shaped pit, and heard the whistling sound that heralded the descent of something akin to a bomb. He looked up, just as Ranma was upon him.  
  
At the sound of the dull boom, the earth around them was launched into the air, repeating the maelstrom of sod from before. The sound also stirred Kasumi from her shocked trance; someone was attacking Ranma. How could anyone dare attempt to bring harm to someone as innocent as the younger Saotome?  
  
With that question she audatiously thought to herself, she quickly ran to find Shampoo or Ranma's father, hoping nothing truly happened before it was too late.  
  
"Mr. Saotome!"  
  
Kasumi's urgent cry brought Genma and Soun up from their game of shogi, startled by the eldest Tendou daughter's concern.  
  
"Something wrong, daughter?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kasumi came up short, surprised that neither of the heard the sounds of heavy fighting outside, "Someone's attacking Ranma! Some boy with an umbrella!"  
  
At Kasumi's statement, Genma's eyes widened. With as much speed as he could muster, the elder Saotome was up, and out of the room before either Kasumi or Soun could blink.  
  
He arrived to find Ranma and his attacker locked in grappling combat. Ranma was twisting out of the other boy's grasp, not allowing him a clean hold, while raining blows upon him that could potentially dent steel. The other boy blocked as many as possible, while still attempting to either restrain or return one of the many blows he was recieving.  
  
"RANMA!" Genma shouted, before raising his voice even louder, "RYOGA!!"  
  
Both fighters stopped immidiately, holding onto each other's shirts, with their right fists cocked back to deliver the next blow.  
  
"Pop/Mr. Saotome?' they both asked in unison.  
  
Genma cleared his throat, once he had both their attention, "Try to be careful, boys, we're guests here, so leave the damage to a minimum."  
  
"Okay Pop/understood, Mr. Saotome," they both replied, before returning to their attempts to pound the living daylights out of each other.  
  
Genma walked back inside, and past Kasumi and her father, who stared into the yard with shocked disbelief. "Did... did I just miss something?" Kasumi asked her remaining parent, who seemed as dumbfounded as her. 


	10. Chapter 9

'Over the Clouds'  
"When did you get the letter?" Genma asked, sitting across the tearoom table from both Ryoga and Ranma. Kasumi remained in the kitchen, preparing the typical social beverage for everyone present. She added a light hint of lemon and jasmine, while focusing a bit more on the conversation in the room beyond.  
  
"Two days ago, sir," the newly-arrived young man replied with a great deal of respect. Kasumi considered the travel-worn garb he was dressed in, and the rather heavy traveling pack he had with him, now currently sitting by the front door. His rugged appearance gave him the look that he was used to long treks, and she wondered just why that was.  
  
"Hmm," Uncle Genma seemed pleased at the reply, "You're getting better. You were at home when it arrived?"  
  
Kasumi imagined him nodding, "I've been careful about concentrating more on where I'm going. I think my parents are pretty proud of me." He was definitely a nice and polite young man, a stark contrast from the initial impression he made. Then again, not many people could be held in a positive light, when they're attacking someone as innocent as Ranma.  
  
Picking up the tray of tea and cookies, Kasumi walked into the dining room, choosing to keep her peace as a proper hostess, regardless of the many questions that came to her.  
  
"Then your trip to the- ah, thank you, Kasumi!" Genma quickly cut himself off, once he noticed the eldest daughter walk in with refreshments.  
  
"Great! Cookies!" Ranma announced, quickly reaching for a handful, before the young man named Ryoga arrested his arm. Ranma gave him an irritated look, which Ryoga returned with a firm headshake.  
  
Kasumi found the sudden silence ackward, as if Genma was avoiding continuing the line of conversation in her presence. After pouring the tea, she sat down across from the two boys, next to Genma on the other side of where her father would be sitting, once he returned.  
  
Once Kasumi was seated, Ryoga picked up a few of the snacks, and handed them to Ranma. The pigtailed boy looked at what was obviously not the full amount he wanted, but resignedly ate them.  
  
Kasumi gave Ryoga a slight bow of her head in thanks, and blinked at the suddenly flustered expression he grew. Kasumi turned to Genma, as he was sipping his tea, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything, please continue." It was a subtle way of getting a couple of her inquiries answered, more than it was a courtesy.  
  
"Well, it's up to Ryoga..." Genma trailed off, looking at the bandanna-clad boy across from him.  
  
Ryoga waved it off, while handing Ranma a couple more cookies, "It's alright, Mr. Saotome." With a humorous snort, Ryoga took a quick sip of his tea, "It's a lot less embarrassing than how my problem used to be. This is good!"  
  
"Thank you," Kasumi replied, before folding her hands in front of her, on the table, "Problem?"  
  
"Ryoga gets lost a lot," Ranma answered for the other boy, before popping another cookie into his mouth. Both Genma and Ryoga somewhat glared at Ranma, realizing no one had given him another cookie.  
  
Ryoga held his glare a bit longer, for having his embarrassment so cavalierly expunged. "Ryoga has an unusual form of spacial/relations disability," Genma clarified, assisting Ryoga from his embarrassment.  
  
With a light smirk showing a slightly elongated canine, Ryoga continued, "The doctors said I have something similar to dyslexia or discalculia, exept with understanding how I percieve directions."  
  
Kasumi tilted her head, finding herself actually rather familiar with the subject. "I think I understand," she started, grasping her ponytail with both hands as it dangled down her shoulder, "So you don't comprehend directions in a proper order?"  
  
Ryoga blinked at the observation, somewhat surprised at its accuracy. "Close, it's more like I confuse directions in relation to where I'm supposed to be." Ryoga seemed to grasp for a proper explanation, "It's like having an idea where you want to head, but not completely knowing where you're starting from. Like I should be going left, but I think I'm already facing left..." Ryoga began to scratch the back of his head, nervously, "Ah, at least that's how it was explained to me..."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Kasumi consoled, feeling as if it were the right thing to do, "but it's good that you've come to terms with your disability."  
  
"Disability? What's this?" Soun enquired, finally returning from his trip to the restroom.  
  
"How is it you met?" Kasumi changed the subject, deciding from the flush Ryoga was developing that it was still a sensitive subject.  
_______________________  
  
"What are you doing here, boy?" Genma asked, standing at the door of his rented apartment, looking down at the young boy who had been by a few times.  
  
The fourteen year old scratched his head, "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you again..." Ryoga considered asking the man for directions out of the building, but he looked rather imposing, like a great martial artist.  
  
"This is the fourth time you've been by, boy." Genma announced, "You lost?"  
  
The young man deflated, and nodded sullenly, and silently awaited the usual ridicule he recieved from both peers and adults, though the adults were usually patronizing instead of insulting.  
  
He didn't notice the stern expression on Genma's face, "Where do you live?"  
  
"I have a map..." Ryoga handed the map over to the adult, and looked at the man hopefully.  
  
Genma's eye twitched at the rather simplistic map with Mt. Fuji sitting in the middle, a picture of a pygmie tribe, and the 'x' that marked the location of his home. "Ah..." Genma coughed to regain his composure, "I don't suppose you can tell me your address?"  
________________  
  
Ryoga looked at the other boy about his age, wearing a gi like his father. As nervous as he was, he was a bit excited at meeting someone else his age that practice martial arts. His thoughts of introducing himself were interrupted, as Genma squatted down, and spoke.  
  
"Hop onto my back, Ryoga, and make sure you hold on."  
  
"Huh?" Ryoga asked, puzzled at the request.  
  
"I'm going to have to carry you, the way we're going to get there."  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Ryoga enquired. To answer his question, the other boy leapt to the nearest rooftop, after getting bored with just standing around.  
  
Ryoga didn't hesitate to follow, leaving a stunned father behind...  
_______________________  
  
"After that, I kinda became Ranma's best friend," Ryoga finished, earning Ranma's nod. "Mr. Saotome thought my direction problem may be some mental... a special problem." Ryoga cupped his cooled cup of tea with both hands, before looking down, and speaking a bit more quietly, "Turns out he was right. Both of my parents have it, so it's hereditary it seems. I've been to a few doctors suggested my Mr. Saotome, and they've helped a bit."  
  
Kasumi looked over Genma and her father, as the latter nodded encouragingly, while the former had a slight smile, as if proud of Ryoga.  
  
"Anyways," Ryoga perked up, "Eventually, we found out that I was probably one of the few people in the world who can take a direct punch from Ranma."  
  
"Can not!" Ranma retorted from his mouthful of cookies.  
  
Kasumi noticed the muffle of Ranma's voice, and looked down at the now empty plate of cookies, "Oh my."  
_______________________  
  
"Why won't you try to hit me back?" Ryoga growled, still attempting to lay a hit on his new friend.  
  
Ranma redirected his eyes, sullenly, "Pop told me I can't hit anyone, because I might hurt them really bad."  
  
Ryoga didn't quite understand the way Ranma spoke, sometimes, but never hesitated to stand up for him, if anyone attempted to make fun of him for it. He hated when people ridiculed him about his sense of direction, and hated it just as much to see it happen to anyone else. "Ranma, I doubt you can hurt me," Ryoga replied, finally stopping their sparring session.  
  
Ranma looked dubious, but hopeful, "Really?"  
  
"I'll tell you what," Ryoga started, and crossed his arms over his chest, "hit me in my guard. That way, if it does hurt, It won't be so bad."  
  
After a few moments, and a hesitant nod, Ranma pulled back his fist...  
_______________________  
  
"I arrived just in time to see Ryoga sliding back, and into a brick wall," Genma continued. Took me a while to get over the shock, but Ryoga's probably one of the toughest martial artists you can find."  
  
"Indeed," Soun commented, "truly it is a valuable gift to any true martial artist to be blessed with such durability."  
  
Kasumi barely held back a giggle, once she realized why Ryoga's expression remained flushed. She refrained from interrupting anyone, while she stood up, and headed to the hall cabinet. She returned moments later to find Ryoga arguing still with Ranma about taking a full punch from the pigtailed boy, and handed him the container she was carrying.  
  
"Ranma-ku...chan, would you mind taking Ryoga to the bathroom?"  
  
Ryoga was about to reply that he didn't need to go, before looking at the container of deep bruise healing salve Kasumi had given him. "Thank you," he mouthed gratefully, before ushering Ranma to lead the way 


	11. Chapter 10

Ranma 1/2  
'Over the Clouds'  
Each call dragged her back to the bowels of despair that her own mother had painstakenly worked to bring her back from for many years, inch by inch. With each call, the failing armor that reinforced her resolve was chizzled away, flake by flake, with each person's who recalled the former Nodoka Saotome.  
  
Just as she had feared greatly, almost as much as finding her once husband and child, was their cold, callous, remorsless dismissal of her, and adimant refusal of their assitance. Granted, there were a few that did not even recall Genma Saotome, but she knew that if memory had served them, their reply to her desperate request would be just the same.  
  
Each solid 'no' was like a swift backhand against her cheek, brutally forcing tears of anguish from long since worn tearducts. Refusals that carried an undercurrent that threatened to drown her under an ocean of her own culturing. You are not fit to have a child, you deserve no forgiveness. You should not see them again.  
  
Her determination remained founded steadily, and as long as she could feel hope in her greatly abused and starved heart, she would continue.  
  
The woman took a deep breath to steady herself, and exhaled a shudder that would force the ghosts of those severely wronged to mourn.  
  
She had many more inches to go.  
______________________  
  
Nabiki didn't even bother to announce her return, as she entered her home. Akane had told her earlier that she was going to hang out with friends; unspoken was the fact that she needed an excuse to stay away from Shampoo, and especially Ranma, as much as possible.  
  
The middle Tendou sister shook her head at her sister's immaturity. Always hiding from her problems, instead of contronting them. Whether it be though her temper or denial, whenever she was uncomfortable, she avoided acknowledgement forcably.  
  
The familiar sounds of her game system sounded from the tearoom, but of a game she didn't own. With piqued curiosity, she crept down the hall to Ranma and some guy she had never met before.  
  
"Oh, hello Nabiki, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Startled, Nabiki jerked towards her eldest sister, who had just stepped from the kitchen after beginning to prepare dinner. "Ah, I was just a little preoccupied at the time, sorry," the girl replied, quickly recovering. Nabiki noticed both Ranma giving her fleeting glances between his game, while the other boy watched her patiently to be introduced. She jerked her head towards them, "Who's he?"  
  
The eldest daughter frowned slightly at the terseness of her sister. "This is Ryoga Hibiki," Kasumi introduced, "he's a friend of the Saotomes."  
  
"I see," Nabiki replied, before heading upstairs.  
  
"Great personality," Ryoga dry-toned with a wry grin.  
  
"I apologise for my sister, Nabiki. She's always been somewhat aloof," Kasumi excused with a half truth. Normally, Nabiki would be all over the idea of a new guy around; she was definitely the most boy-crazy of the Tendou daughters.  
  
"It's alright," Ryoga waived off, "she said she had some things on her mind. I know how it is, sometimes."  
  
"I'm glad you understand." Kasumi sat down next to Ryoga, just behind Ranma, and watched the game being played, "I don't recall this being one of Nabiki's games..."  
  
"Ah, it was kinda something I picked up for Ranma when I ended up in Akihabara a couple of months ago."  
  
"Thanks, Ryoga!" Ranma stated for the umpteenth time, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"He's very good at these," Kasumi observed, although not all that sure of her statement.  
  
"Yeah," Ryoga agreed, "It's like martial arts to him, he just knows the best thing to do at the time... it's all a game to him."  
  
Kasumi noted the last part was spokent with just the faintest hint of bitterness and wistfulness, but wisely chose not to explore.  
______________________  
  
Soun chuckled at his old friend's plight, as his Amazon wife bounded over to him directly at the shougi table after returning from school.  
  
Regardless of Genma's silent, pleading face, the Tendou Patriarch decided to allow them privacy, and went to check up on his future son-in-law and his friend.  
  
::ring::  
  
Abruptly, Soun stopped by the phone, answering it just before the second ring, "Tendou residence..."  
______________________  
  
Cupping the phone to her ear, as if it were to melt away at any moment, Nodoka hesitantly spoke, "T-Tendou-san..."  
  
After a long moment's pause the other end replied, "[Yes, may I help you?]"  
  
"I..." Nodoka closed her eyes, "I was hoping that, well, if you may know the wherabouts of Genma Saotome?"  
  
"[Oh? Why, yes. He's actually here, right now on a matter of family honor. If you would like, I can-]"  
______________________  
  
Soun blinked as he pulled the phone away from his ear, after the click had sounded, "Hmm, odd."  
  
"What was odd?"  
  
"Oh, some lady had enquired about you," Soun replied, turning to Genma with Shampoo hanging from his arm, "She had disconnected before I could enquire who it was. Perhaps you could shed some light on this?"  
  
Giving Shampoo a quick glance, and confirming the irritated expression she wore from hearing about some other woman enquiring about her airen, Genma began to sweat slightly. "Ah... can't say that I do, Tendou. I guess we'll probably find out who it is soon enough..."  
______________________  
  
Akane waved good-bye to her friends, as she started the trek home. It would take her longer than usual, as she decided to take a more roundabout path. Perhaps pick up something to eat before she returned home, since she would probably arrive well after dinner, she considered.  
  
The few hours with her friends, she managed to maintain a jovial mask that spoke little of her true mood. Even a brief stint of windowshopping hadn't served to lighten her, as in the back of her mind, she knew it would all end, and she would have to return home.  
  
Ranma drew feelings of discomfort that Akane hated with great passion. It was farther than anything she was accustomed to, having a retarded person at her home.  
  
She had kept a cheerful expression around her friends after school, for fear that they may enquire as to what was wrong with her. That, in turn, may lead to the discovery of her current houseguests.  
  
It wasn't as if she were ashamed of Ranma, per say. She was pretty sure he and his bimbo of a 'mother' would be gone, soon, but she feared that any more exposure to Nerima would make things worse in the long run. Truthfully, she wasn't sure of her feelings towards him, and how she should deal with him, how to deal with how uncomfortable his presence made her.  
  
A grip of foreboding held fast to her, occupying her concentration enough to about stumble into one other.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Akane apologized with a bow. She then looked up, and stifled a gasp. The woman before her was no doubt someone who could be called lovely, but it was a beauty of cracked and dirty crystal; dysmal and miserable from lack of care. But even with her condemning flaws, she held a nervous hope in her eyes, like a sparkle of flickering, withering light reflected within that very same crystal. With a hesitant voice, Akane ventured her next question, "Um, are you okay?"  
  
The woman shrinked back, nodding her head slightly, but enough to shake the few strands of her dull, auburn hair loose from the sides of her head, dangling them before her face like the treads of hair on a Raggedy Ann doll, "I... should have been paying more attention, I'm sorry, young lady."  
  
Even her bearing spoke of fallen confidence, missing pride; a melodious song that lacked the instruments that gave it its true granduer. Her expression was that of loss, more than not knowing where you're going, but where you are, and where you're destined to go.  
  
Akane offered a timid smile, "Are you looking for something? Maybe I can help?" Maybe a friendly offer could brighten this poor woman's evening, with the added bonus of Akane being able to stall that much longer.  
  
The woman seemed to hesitate for a moment, before finally answering, "Tell me, would you know the directions to the Tendou household?"  
  
Akane felt her smile flicker, realizing that she wouldn't be able to gain those frew extra moments, "I could take you there, if you like." Once again, Akane bowed, "I'm Akane Tendou."  
  
"Oh!" the woman returned the bow, "My name is Nodoka Soh, I didn't realize..."  
  
"It's okay, I'm heading home, after all," Akane cut her off, motioning the older woman to follow her. Though Akane kept an expression of sanguine, she didn't feel the mood to continue to converse.  
  
The woman that followed behind her several paces apparently felt the same.  
______________________  
  
Nodoka's hands clutching tightly before her chest, hoping now that she possibly could have missed them, or that the man she had spoken to was mistaken. Nodoka had been in such a hurry upon the news, and now as the moment of truth was upon her, she felt as if she had hastened to her own execution.  
  
The girl that had led her opened the door, "I'm home!"  
  
"Welcome home, Akane, I'm afraid you missed dinner, but I..." Kasumi paused, finding her sister with company, "Hello, we have another visitor!"  
  
The woman seemed to grow even more nervous, and quickly bowed, "Thank you for accepting me into your home, but I may have been mistaken in-"  
  
"Nodoka."  
  
The chill of the voice froze the woman like no physical degree ever could. 


	12. Chapter 11

Over the Clouds  
"Nodoka, please try to understand..." Genma pleaded in a tone of a desperate man, losing an even more desperate battle.  
  
The proud woman couldn't even bring herself to look at... him. She forced all her focus, her anger, her resentment at the situation towards the man before her, the one who was obviously at fault for the ordeal. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? HOW COULD YOU HARM OUR SON?!?"  
  
"Damn it, Nodoka, he was ALWAYS like this!" Genma growled, finding his fustration becoming overwhelming. He understood how his wife felt, having been through it three months ago. The disbelief, the blaming, the guilt that he HAD indeed been at fault... all the destructive emotions he had always ran from held him fast, insisting that he face the situation, lest they consume him. With help, Genma had crawled out of the clawing talons and gnashing maws of the self-imposed torment, finally coming to realize that it was something out of his control, something that he could not defeat, that he could not place blame for, that he could not overcome.  
  
The only thing he could do, was accept, and learn where to go from there.  
  
The change that acceptance brought through him was astounding; where once a cowarding opportunist occupied the frame of a stout and rugged martial artist, a man of growing valor maintained. With that valor, he sought the one other person who would have to understand it all, so that she may accept, and help to raise their son the best they could.  
  
"HE WAS NORMAL, *NORMAL*! HOW DARE YOU BRING HIM BACK LIKE THIS?" Nodoka continued to scream, throwing all her ill emotions towards her spouse with a velocity brinking on fatal.  
  
"NODOKA, LISTEN TO ME," Genma returned, "THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN NO MATTER *WHAT*!!!"  
  
YOU SAID YOU WOULD MAKE OUR SON A MAN, NOT A DEGENERATE!" Nodoka retorted, interjecting against her husband. Her own mind was muddled with her rage and confusion. How could this have happened to her child? How could he possibly have always been like this? It sounded just like another one of Genma's lies. Nodoka had been patient with her husband, but to not accept the blame for what was obviously a dire fault of his that concerned their only child. No, it wasn't her child, it was some broken facimile that she could not recognize.  
  
Nodoka's expression steeled from hot anger to cold fury, before she continued, "You made a promise, Genma. And if you claim this to be true, you must atone before our ancestors for your mistake."  
  
"Nodoka, dear," Genma replied, taking deep, shuddering breaths, before addressing his wife, "Ranma was born this way. It's a... its something neither of us could ever predict to happen. We-"  
  
"No, *you*, Genma," Nodoka seethed, "If this is indeed a problem of genetics, then know that it was not of my blood that bred this beast."  
  
"...what?" Genma staggered back, as if he had been physically assaulted. Ranma's cries within the background did nothing to help.  
  
"What is it, hmm?" Nodoka asked with an edged, arched tone, "Burakumin ancestory? Punishment by fate from your ill exploits under that wretched pervert you laughably called 'Master'?" Nodoka stepped closer to Genma, staring into his eyes, and allowing him to see her hate and betrayal, "Or did I just marry defective scum?"  
  
"How... dare... you."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Nodoka began to scream again, "YOU *USED* ME! I WANTED A SON TO BE PROUD OF, AND YOU USE ME TO CREATE *THIS*!"  
  
After gesturing towards Ranma, Nodoka spun, and briskly walked to the mantle, where a box and an ancient sword set sat, proud. She unceremoniously snatched the white, foot long box down, and ravenously opened it. She grabbed the contents in a fist, and threw the to Genma's feet.  
  
The martial artist stared in disbelief at the two ceremonial daggers that lay on the floor before him, "Woman... what is the meaning of this?" Even the question would sound asinine to him, if he had his wits.  
  
"Be a man for once in your life, you rotten bastard, and do the right thing." Nodoka growled, before turning to remove the Saotome Honor blade from the mantle.  
  
Genma's own eyes mirrored the betrayal in Nodoka's, "Fine, I will be a man... for once in my life. Ranma, lets go..."  
_________________________  
  
"Why are you here," Genma said simply. As simple as the question was, the emotions behind it were all too deep and complicated. To even begin to decipher them all would be folly. Despite this, one could be noted above all others.  
  
Fury. Quiet, almost dispassionate, fury.  
  
"Uncle Saotome?" Kasumi breathed, looking between the two guests.  
  
"I... I..." Nodoka couldn't explain the reason she had come, why she had to come. Before the man she had searched for for so long, she now felt as if she was totally without penance, that she did not deserve forgiveness. All she could do, was bow her head, lowering her eyes from his view, before shutting them.  
  
"Genma? Who is this?" Soun came to the front door, finding a slightly familiar auburn-haired woman standing before them in abject misery. He then turned to see his friend glaring at her with an intensity of concentrated light boring through steel.  
  
"I... I should go," the woman attempted to turn, and run, forgoing any dignity to escape from the searing agony that threatened to burn her frail heart to fine ash.  
  
Unfortunately, a strong hand grabbed her wrist, as she turned.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Akane demanded, refusing to let the woman escape, "She's *OUR* guest! You have no right to treat her like this!"  
  
"Let me go, please!" Nodoka pleaded, unable to bring up the strength to physically resist, as her ex-husband's presence seemed to sap her of her tiny will, leaving her even more timid than a fledling fawn.  
  
Kasumi looked between everyone, and turned to find Shampoo and Ryoga approaching, "Um, perhaps we should discuss this over tea..."  
  
"Who she?" Shampoo enquired, with her question complimented by Ryoga's curious expression.  
  
"Let me go! I don't belong here!" woman pleaded, finally using her own growing panic to give her strength to attempt to break free.  
  
"That's not a call for Mr. Saotome to make, Ms. Soh," Akane returned, not taking her eyes off of Genma, who in turn didn't take his eyes off of the woman in Akane's firm grasp.  
  
"I don't! I was here to see Genma and my-"  
  
Immidiately, she ceased her struggles, bringing her free hand to her mouth in shock. "N-no, I've caused y-you enough t-trouble as it is..."  
  
"Let her go, Akane, she wants to leave," Genma commanded, earning a glare from Soun.  
  
"I hold you dearly as a friend, Saotome, but please do not presume yourself capable of ordering my children around."  
  
"Please, everyone just calm down," Kasumi pleaded, as her and Ryoga seemed to be the witnesses outside the ordeal, looking in and finding a lit fuse growing disasterously shorter by the second.  
  
"Ryoga, go make sure that Ranma stays away," Genma once again directed a command, this time to his son's best friend. Ryoga nodded, and with a slight expression of concentration, made his way back to Ranma.  
  
As Ryoga was leaving, Genma pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Nodoka, you made it clear your standing, and I made it quite clear that I nor Ranma would have nothing to do with you."  
  
"I know, I-I-I'm s-sorry! Please, j-just l-let me go!" Nodoka was on the edge of collapsing into a wide and deep abyss of despair, as emotions that sought to be controlled for eight years spilled over, like the hot magma from a volcano that had been buried deep within the earth's core.  
  
"Hold on! Why were you here to see him? What's this all about?" Akane felt a familiar anger building from her confusion, but steeled herself to hold it at bay until she recieved answers.  
  
"Shampoo with violent girl, why you here to see airen?" Shampoo demanded, folding her arms under her chest.  
  
"Were you the one who called earlier?" Soun asked, recalling the voice.  
  
The tense air finally pressured against her until her defenses fell, and Nodoka crumbled. Akane barely acted fast enough to support the woman from falling completely to her knees. "I'm sorry Genma," her voice was quiet, the subtle sound of silk against sandpaper, "I-I can't even... even begin to... to t-tell you how wrong I was."  
  
"You abandon your only child for eight years," Genma's cold, almost indifferent countenance changed to heated rage, "and you think a simple 'sorry' WOULD CHANGE ALL THAT?!?"  
  
Kasumi's expression changed to shock, as she put two and two together, "You're Ranma's mother!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Akane turned to woman to face her, "But, but how? You're normal!"  
  
"AKANE!" Kasumi herself was shocked at her little sister's comment.  
  
Nodoka couldn't even look at the girl supporting her, as she spoke quietly, "Is it normal for a mother to abandon her child, no matter what the circumstances were?"  
  
"But-HEY!" Akane tried to reply, but found herself jerked away by Shampoo. With a cool expression, she stared down at the woman on her knees before her, before backhanding her across her cheek.  
  
"SHAMPOO!" Genma shouted, demanding her attention.  
  
She paid no one else but the dismal woman before her any attention. With a controlled voice, Shampoo spoke only to her, "You no come near husband. You no come near Ranma. If Shampoo see you do, no need excuse of Kiss of Death to kill you." To emphesize her threat, Shampoo knelt down before the woman, tenderly cupped Nodoka's chin with both her hands, and gently, almost affectionately in her hate, kissed the woman on her jawline.  
  
Just as Shampoo was standing up, Genma grabbed Shampoo in a fierce bear hug, instantly forcing Shampoo to thrash, and dropping her fragile control on the impulse to outright kill the woman.  
  
Genma ignored the string of Mandarin swearing, while staring coldly at Nodoka, "Go."  
  
At that singular word, Nodoka ran, ran as hard and as fast as possible. She was not running from the threat, nor was she running from the cold, callous expression her once-husband wore.  
  
She ran, because it was the only thing left for her to do.  
  
The Tendous hadn't moved throught the ordeal, when Shampoo forcably removed Akane from Nodoka. Each one of them felt the shockwaves of the emotions given off in waves that washed over them. The center of attention had been like a sun going nova, bathing anything that satilited it in its menacing corona. Kasumi almost collapsed herself from the scene, more powerful than she had ever witness in reality or fiction. Akane's anger grew double-fold from being manhandled by the Amazon. The only thing that kept her in place was disbelief of the situation. Soun remained frozen, staring after the woman who had tripped once in her flight, struggled to open the front gate, and ran into the growing night. He was unable to comprehend the situation momentarily, and would later choose to dismiss it for its unpleasantness.  
  
Every Tendou of the household had witnessed the events, including one who had chose to remain unnoticed. 


	13. Chapter 12

'Over the Clouds'  
"You abandon your only child for eight years, and you think a simple 'sorry' WOULD CHANGE ALL THAT?!?"  
  
Ryoga went rigid, as his eyes stared forward with more than a little shock. That shock withered under the sweltering heat of his growing anger, before he recalled he had something he was supposed to do, and finding the context of his task very much comprehendable.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryoga?" Ranma asked, drawing the fanged young man's attention back to him. Ryoga forced a smile for Ranma's benefit, before responding.  
  
"I was... thinking of a new technique I wanted to teach you." Ryoga lied.  
  
Ranma's eyes lit up brightly, "Really? Cool! What is it?"  
  
"Ah... how about we go to the dojo?" Ryoga suggested, stalling. Without hesitation, the pigtailed boy rushed down the hall, towards the dojo; giddy at the prospect of learning a new move from his best friend. Ryoga jogged behind Ranma, attempting to keep him in sight, while groaning to himself. He disliked what he had done, but he didn't want Ranma anywhere near the problem zone, right now.  
  
Fortunately, he managed not to lose track of Ranma or his surroundings, and found his temporary ward anxiously waiting him. "So, what is it?"  
  
"Ah..." Ryoga hemmed and hawed, before a goofy, nervous smile appeared across his face.  
____________________________  
  
Kasumi dared not look at either Shampoo or Genma, as the anger already radiated from them in waves. Like the blackness of dingy smoke that rose from a dirty, unkept furnace, she feared it would soil her with its contamination. Yet, for as extreme as their reactions were, she wasn't too sure she could blame them. To Kasumi, Ranma was one of the most darling beings she had ever met; to abandon him would be an unspeakable taboo.  
  
And yet... the woman, Ranma's mother. She looked as if she had clawed her way from the darkest of Hells she had been expelled to for her atrocity, and survived with more than enough scars of atonement.  
  
Her hurt, like Genma and Shampoo's anger, eminated from her like a tide from a most sorroful, desolate sea. She was an island, a small island among an ocean of gray, filled with jagged, menacing shards of ice that threatened anyone that wished to approach her. How the woman seemed to yearn for but one glimpse of a receeding tide to reveal a bridge from her misery.  
  
"I'm going to go check up on Ranma," Genma stated, heading for the dojo. Shampoo gave a baleful glance to the door, and then to Akane, before following her supposed husband.  
  
Once the two were out of sight, Akane whiled on her father, "Are you going to let them get away with this? Treating one of *our* guests like that?"  
  
"Akane..." Soun replied, gravely, "She was here to see them, not us."  
  
"But that doesn't excuse them-"  
  
"THAT..." Soun brought his temper under control, "That will be enough of this... unpleasant incident, Akane. It's best we put this in the past."  
  
Akane pursed her lips, but said nothing more on the matter. With a fustrated huff, the youngest Tendou daughter stormed upstairs, allowing the slamming door to relay her anger.  
  
Soun looked to his eldest daughter, "Kasumi, would you be so kind as to prepare tea for all of us? I think we need something to help settle us down."  
  
With only a hesitant nod, Kasumi made her way to the kitchen. As she entered, she thought more about the situation, and the more she contemplate it, the more she considered both sides, the more she was torn by the equal miseries inflicted on each other by both sides, intentionally or unwittingly.  
____________________________  
  
Genma entered the dojo, and stopped. Wondering what brought her beloved short, Shampoo looked past the stout man, and found Ranma in some weird stance, with his hands cupped together, as Ryoga nervously chuckled.  
  
"Ah... h-how did things go... Saotome-san?" Ryoga greeted nervously, as he stood behind Ranma.  
  
"HADOUKEN!!!"  
  
Ryoga's grin became even more crooked, as Genma stared at him.  
  
"What's going on?" Genma enquired, finally, causing Ryoga to briskly walk up to the elder Saotome.  
  
"Ah, well, you see..." Ryoga started, "I was trying to keep Ranma occupied... and, well... I'mmakinghimlearnabogustechnique..."  
  
Genma looked back to Ranma, who stood confused as to why nothing shot out of his hands, and then back to a chagrinned Ryoga. The older man closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples with one hand, "Ryoga..."  
  
"I heard who was in there..." Ryoga interjected, "And I kind of... panicked. I'm sorry, Saotome-san."  
  
With a sigh, Genma relented, "I guess there's no harm done, though Ranma will be disappointed that he couldn't master it." The elder Saotome chuckled at the thought of Ranma actually getting it to work. He had heard the word Ranma called out, and seen the stance in one of Ranma's violent fighting games, and hoped it wouldn't become an obsession. "Ranma, stop for now, you can practice your... um... new move later."  
____________________________  
  
The taxi driver pulled in front of the large house the distraught woman barely was able to direct him to. As he barely stopped, the woman quickly rushed from the cab, through the gates, and into the house. The driver's expression darkened, as he got out himself, and went to the front door. He knocked, hard enough to let it be known his irritation, and found an older woman opening the door.  
  
"Are you the one who brought my daughter home?" She asked in a regal tone that spoke of proper upbringing.  
  
The taxi driver nodded, "She owes me Sixty-two thousand Yen for the ride."  
  
The woman nodded in reply, "Wait but a second." She let the driver in from the rain, and went to one of the rooms adourning the main hall. She returned in short order, handing the driver money, before, a slight, ever so slight noise caught her attention.  
  
Barely dropping the money, uncounted, into the taxi driver's hands, Ayumi Soh turned, and rushed upstairs, heading straight for her daughter's room. The driver noticed the woman's urgency, and quickly followed.  
  
They both arrived, finding the tanto against the younger woman's throat; her hands shaking before she would make the cut. The driver managed to react in time, diving quickly for the knife, and roughly pulling away from the woman. As soon as he did so, Nodoka's mother quickly grasped her daughter into a fierce hug.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, m-mother," Nodoka sobbed, "I'm a horrible person!"  
  
Ayumi looked up to the driver, who nodded back, "I'll go call an ambulance." As he rushed from the room to find a phone, Ayumi restrained a sigh. It wasn't quite what she wanted; she was hoping for some privacy with her daughter, but that worked just as well.  
  
"Nodoka, Nodoka-chan, you are not a horrible person," Ayumi consoled, "You've made mistakes in your life, but they can be forgiven."  
  
"But he won't forgive me!" Nodoka cried, "I don't deserve to be forgiven!"  
  
The elder Soh realized what had happened, her daughter had found her ex-husband and her child, and the meeting apparently didn't go well at all. "My dear daughter," Ayumi whispered, clutching a crying Nodoka tighter, "I'm so sorry."  
____________________________  
  
Akane sat at her desk, fuming at what had happened a little more than an hour ago. She didn't even intend to come down for dinner, as she wasn't sure she would be able to restrain her temper, even with her father's commandment.  
  
"Akane..."  
  
"Go away, Nabiki," Akane demanded, not even turning to look to her sister.  
  
"No, Akane," Nabiki insisted, as she entered the room, "I have something to talk to you about."  
  
"And what is that?" Akane asked in a sharp tone, not really wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.  
  
"I'm going to need your help," Nabiki replied, simply, sitting on Akane's bed so the younger girl could see her in the mirror.  
____________________________  
  
Nodoka awoke to the early morning rays, finding herself still dressed, and tucked in to her own bed. From the feel of the treks down her cheeks, she realized she must have cried herself to sleep, and her mother had put her to bed the prior night.  
  
Despairingly, Nodoka wondered how her mother could put up with such a failure of a daughter; she had failed her husband, she had failed her son, she had failed to follow in her mother's footsteps as a proper Japanese woman, unable to even hold onto her family.  
  
Once again, unbidden, she felt the tears pouring from her eyes in crystal droplets that encaptured her angst and despair, and saught vainly to carry them away from her being. No matter what, her life, her life was over. Wrong, it had ended eight years ago, when she made that asinine decree that had haunted her like an overbearing spector, constantly reminding her of the judgement that had been passed on her, constanly seeking to bind her with the chains her decisions wraught like some tortured soul of a Charles Dickens play.  
  
Tea, perhaps some tea would help sooth her turmoiled mind. The woman made her way to the kitchen, finding one of her mother's few servants attending. Nodoka never cared to bother them, so they knew enough to give her space to do as she pleased without their intervention.  
  
With some distaste, Nodoka opened the tea cupboard, finding her mother's favorite, Earl Grey, stockpiled. It would have to do, she decided, as she started a kettle with water.  
  
"Ah, Nodoka, you have a call."  
  
Nodoka blinked, as she found the woman servant handing her a phone. Nodoka rarely received calls, and a flicker of last night's events flashed through her mind.  
  
"I... tell them I am not available," Nodoka said in a soft voice, turning away.  
  
"This young lady said it's rather important."  
  
Young lady? Nodoka decided that it may not be of any harm, and timidly recieved the portable phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Mrs. Sao... Soh?" A rather young, but confident feminine voice sounded from the reciever.  
  
"Yes, you're speaking to her..."  
  
"I have something of great importance to discuss with you. If possible, I would like to meet with you to discuss this personally."  
  
"Why me? What do I have to do with you?" Nodoka interrogated, as she ran through her mind all the possibilities of who could be at the other end.  
  
"With me, nothing of grave importance, but this is something that greatly needs to be rectified for several parties..."  
  
Fingers fiddling with the bottom of the phone, Nodoka listened intently to the voice at the other end. 


	14. Chapter 13

'Over the Clouds'  
  
Nodoka wasn't sure what to expect when she approached the small cafe. The young lady on the phone said it was a matter of great importance that they met in person, that it was something that both of them needed greatly to talk about.  
  
The divorced woman felt a great deal more hesitation settle over her, as she stared at the glass window of the restaurant front. She didn't want to be around people now, particularly a crowd. And though there wasn't much of one in there, it was still enough to make her feel clausterphobic.  
  
She kept her head bowed, not wishing to make eye contact with anyone, as she entered. She didn't know who she was looking for, and after an internal debate, she brought her eyes up to scan the room. Right as she did so, a waiter placed himself right in front of her.  
  
The man ignored the startled jump Nodoka made at his seemingly sudden appearance, "Are you Saotome Nodoka?"  
  
Nodoka closed her eyes, and turned away. Before she was about to leave, she answered, "No, I'm not."  
  
The waiter blinked, puzzled. There weren't many Asian women with such deep, coppery hair, and she was of the description the young lady gave him. Fortunately, the voice that came from behind him clarified things.  
  
"Then, if you're not, what should we call you?"  
  
"I am no longer married with Genma Saotome," Nodoka replied with a quiet voice.  
  
"Please, let's go take a seat," Nabiki asked with a gentle, concerned tone. Nodoka turned to find a girl she had never seen before, and found her concern growing. What did this girl want with her? How did she know her? Her plethora of questions quelled her timidness under their sheer weight, and she followed the other girl.  
  
Nodoka froze, when she saw the long-haired girl that lead her to the Tendous last night, Akane Tendou, sitting at the table looking at her with a concerned expression. Still standing, Nodoka asked, "What is this about?"  
  
"Please, sit," Nabiki urged, sitting next to her younger sister. The middle Tendou daughter kept a very businesslike expression, which brought a great deal of suspicion to Akane. Nabiki was trying hard to school her emotions, apparently.  
  
Begrudingly, Nodoka sat, looking at the girls in front of her with curiosity. After several seconds of silence, Nabiki spoke again, "What should we call you, Auntie?"  
  
Nodoka felt a slight tremble pass through her, when the young woman spoke an addressment of respect for her; it wasn't something she deserved, not at all. "Nodoka is fine, just Nodoka."  
  
"Alright then, Auntie Nodoka," Nabiki replied, folding her hands in front of her, "I understand that you've had a difficult life."  
  
Nodoka frowned, as Akane raised an eyebrow towards her sister, "What are we doing, Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki gave Akane a glare to silence her, before turning her attention back to Nodoka, "I'm sorry about your recent divorce, Auntie. It wasn't something you obviously deserved."  
  
"What makes you believe that?" Nodoka asked with a mild curiosity. Obviously this girl did not truly know her.  
  
"Well, what was it you did that you think deserved to have whatever man leave you, as unfortunate an idiot he is?" Nabiki enquired, keeping a solid expression.  
  
Nodoka bowed her head, feeling the granite weight of guilt press back at her like Sisyphus's boulder. Nodoka mused at that, if she were not allowed to die, perhaps her penance would be to constantly face her sin, just as the boulder that would roll back down the hill once it reached the top. She could never overcome her task, it would stay with her eternally.  
  
"I abandoned my son, what greater reason for a husband to leave an uncaring wife?"  
  
Nabiki reached over, and wiped a tear that was trailing down Nodoka's face. "You love your son, don't you?" Nabiki asked, allowing a little emotion to slip into her tone.  
  
The tears continued to fall, but Nodoka nodded, as she was unable to voice her reply.  
  
Nabiki sat back in her seat, and folded her arms across her chest, "It doesn't sound like you abandoned your son at all, Auntie."  
  
"What do you mean?" Nodoka enquired, the reply startling her out of her despair. Akane looked at her sister, also anxious for the answer.   
  
Nabiki tilted her head to the side, before replying, "Auntie Nodoka, I want to ask you something, and I want a simple yes or no answer."  
  
Nodoka nodded, hoping the young woman would get to the point soon, "Alright, but only if you explain yourself."  
  
"Did you in any way say that you wanted nothing to do with your son? That your former husband was to take him away from you?" Nabiki asked, grasping for straws.  
  
"I... yes... I did," Nodoka replied, turning away in guilt.  
  
Nabiki frowned sharply, as Akane's own eyes narrowed. Akane suddenly felt a slight bit of disgust raise against the woman. What quelled it was the fact the woman sincerely was sorry for what she had done. "Could you possibly tell me what you said exactly to your former husband?" Nabiki asked, hoping she could at least find a spin to work with.  
  
Nodoka could remember the event clearly, as if a spectator viewing the past in drama, "I... I asked them to commit seppuku... that was more than enough reason."  
  
Nabiki's frown suddenly turned into a slight, ever so slight smile, "But you didn't ask him to take Ranma away, did you?"  
  
"I..." Nodoka stopped, and gave Nabiki a glare, "What does it matter?"  
  
"Auntie Nodoka," Nabiki began, "Ranma was taken from you. You never abandoned him."  
  
________________________  
  
Kasumi watched Ranma through the window, as he 'played'. She couldn't help but feel empathy towards Ranma for an emotion he didn't even feel, and endearment towards him as if he were someone she had pledged to devote her life to.  
  
Last night gave the eldest Tendou daughter a great deal to think about. There was so much he missed out on, the greatest being a mother figure. It was a task she had handled much already, and though Shampoo did very well in the duty, there was a certain... something she lacked. Possibly experience, perhaps intuition, Kasumi wasn't sure.  
  
Having nothing to do at the moment, Kasumi decided to go out back, and talk with Ranma. "Hello, Ranma, how are you doing today?"  
  
The pigtailed boy turned to Kasumi, "I'm okay! Did you make something to eat?"  
  
"Ah, not yet," Kasumi replied, "I'll begin dinner soon."  
  
"Okay," Ranma replied, a bit disappointed. He blinked, before turning back to Kasumi with a smile, "You want to play?"  
  
Kasumi's head lifted in surprise to the question, before her smile returned, "Play? Play what? I'm afraid I don't know much about martial arts to be any fun for you."  
  
Ranma's smile never dropped, "We can play one of Pop's favorite games... TAG, YOUR IT!"  
  
Ranma quickly leaped onto the dojo, then onto the roof of the house, and then to the front yard. Kasumi blinked, still trying to comprehend what happened, before a wry smirk appeared on her face, "Ranma-chan, that was far from fair..." She strode with a harried pace to the back door of her home, with the intent of finding the shortest route to the front yard...  
  
________________________  
  
"What are you talking about, Nabiki?" Akane demanded, rising slightly from her seat.  
  
"Shut up, Akane," Nabiki commanded tersely, before turning back to Nodoka, "Genma didn't ask for your permission to take Ranma away, and you were obviously under a lot of duress. I'm guessing this had something to do with Ranma's 'condition'?"  
  
Nodoka nodded, but remained where she was. She felt both trapped, and rapt with attention for what the young woman was saying to her.  
  
"Listen, Auntie, what happened wasn't your fault," Nabiki continued, only to be interrupted by her younger sister.  
  
"But she demanded they kill themselves!" Akane stated incredulously, drawing more attention to the three.  
  
"Shut UP Akane!" Nabiki gave Akane an angry glare, allowing the younger girl to see the tears building in her sister's eyes.  
  
"Na...Nabiki?"  
  
"Genma had no right to do that. It was inexcusable to take your ownly child away from you, it's not right that Ranma won't get to know his mother!"  
  
More than a little emotion now colored Nabiki's voice, as an audience focused on her, "Do you know what WE..." she pointed to Akane, then herself, "Would give to see our mother again? For her to know that we're all doing well, to let her know how much we missed her?"  
  
"But I..."  
  
"No!" Nabiki cut Nodoka off sharply, "There IS no 'buts' about it! Genma failed miserably as a father, even if he 'thinks' he was the moral superior!"  
  
"Nabiki... you're gathering a lot of attention," Akane warned, nervously.  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Nabiki shouted at her sister, quelling her. Akane immidiately obeyed, not recalling any moment her sister had actually shouted back at her. Nabiki quickly gathered as much control over herself as possible, before sitting back into her seat, interlocking her hands in front of her propped up on her elbows, and bowed her head before them, sheilding her eyes from Akane and Nodoka's view. "I... if you want to do what's right, you won't let Genma stop you. He's your son, and he deserves to know you, and let you know he loves you, regardless..."  
  
Akane watched her sister, feeling her own tears ready to flow. Nabiki's gesture was well known to her; it was one she used when she was despairing, or feeling overwhelmed with grief. She doubted that Nabiki was aware that she had such a habit.  
  
They all missed their mother, but she never knew the extent of such, until now. Nodoka looked at the older girl with her own shame, but no longer shame for actions she had done so long ago, but actions she had not done so recently.  
  
________________________  
  
Kasumi entered the house, giggling to herself, and drawing her father's attention. "Kasumi, what's so funny?"  
  
At the sound of her father's voice, Kasumi immidiately snapped to attention with a nervous expression, "Ah.. I'm afraid that dinner's going to be a little late tonight..." Kasumi replied in a flustered tone, before she quickly rushed to the kitchen.  
  
Soun followed his daughter with his eyes, puzzled, "I wonder what has gotten into her?" 


	15. Chapter 14

'Over the Clouds'  
  
Nabiki and Akane left the cafe in solumn silence, allowing the woman they had just met with to ponder. The youngest turned an irritated, yet concerned glance towards her second-eldest sister, who failed to meet the gaze.  
  
Barely obstructed by the sparse crowds around them, Nabiki almost listlessly made her way home with Akane dropping back a slight foot. Eventually, the silence between the two sisters became agrivatingly unbearable, managing even to swallow up the din and cacophany a vibrant life around them, "You didn't have to yell at me."  
  
"Not right now, Akane, okay?" Nabiki replied in a tone that was emotionally drained, lifeless like the lost hope.  
  
The hollow tone caught Akane off-guard, "Nabiki, how come you never talked about how much you missed Mom?"  
  
"I didn't need to, alright?" Nabiki replied, tersely, the sharp sting of annoyance affecting the younger girl adversely.  
  
"You don't have to take it out on me! If you want to hold all that in, that's your fault, alright!" Akane picked up her pace, and started to walk ahead of her sister, "Honestly, I don't even know why you asked me to come along if you're going to be like this..."  
  
"Support."  
  
Akane stopped, and turned to Nabiki.  
  
Sullen, red eyes belayed the flicker of a smirk that tried to cross Nabiki's face, but found the task too grave and daunting. Feeling her heart give for her sister, Akane turned back, and enveloped Nabiki in a hug.  
  
"I needed you there for support," Nabiki stated, laying her head onto Akane's shoulder  
  
__________________  
  
It was becoming a habit, but a pleasent one, Kasumi found. Every opportunity she was able to garner, she watched Ranma as he played games, 'played the art', slept, or looked at old manga she fished out for him. As old as he was supposed to be, it was hard to distinguish him from a simple, innocent child.  
  
Observing Ranma gave Kasumi a sense of something, something she hadn't realized was missing for so long. A satisfying feeling of contentment that was usually lost when one made a transition to adulthood. It was a tiny hint of innocent indulgence, a sweet and subtle taste of carefree, a miniscule comforting warmth of security, and a rare and valuable gem of life as it should have been.  
  
Kasumi felt no need to lament for her own loss, because she rediscovered it through the lively boy.  
  
"Shampoo see you watch Ranma often."  
  
Kasumi didn't take her eyes from Ranma, as he rolled onto his side, and flipped the page of the manga he was rapt in, "He really is a joy to watch."  
  
Shampoo made a sound of agreement, as she came to stand next to the eldest Tendou daughter. "Shampoo... I not like before. Before I meet Ranma." Kasumi diverted her attention to listen to what Shampoo had to say. "Before Ranma, Shampoo no care about anything more than being best in village, and finding strong husband."  
  
The Amazon closed her eyes in distain, "Strong trophy husband, Shampoo know now. I no really know much, too, too prideful, Great-Grandmother tell me, but say is lesson one need learn by oneself. Shampoo think Great-Grandmother mean learn by defeat of better, but Shampoo know never give up until claiming final victory. Shampoo never learn hu... hub..."  
  
"Hubris?" Kasumi helpfully supplied.  
  
Shampoo gave her a smile, and nodded, "Yes, is word Shampoo need. Shampoo never learn hubris in battle, because Shampoo never believe she be truly defeated. Ranma show Shampoo hubris not by fighting Shampoo, but by being example."  
  
Kasumi watched Shampoo for a few moments, until it was clear that the Amazon wasn't going to continue. "I don't know if I quite understand what you mean."  
  
Shampoo seemed to think deeply about it, before answering, "Ranma easy greatest fighter Shampoo ever meet, before Great-Grandmother. Great-Grandmother say he easy surpass her in technique knowledge soon, but he no not what techniques meant for. Ranma no know that he learn to fight, only know constant practice, and is eager to knowing more. Shampoo now realize that Ranma no have ambition, he no has in... intent... is right word, yes?" Kasumi nodded, and urged Shampoo on, "No intent to why learn art. He learn because he enjoy, no learn to be better than others."  
  
"Ah," Kasumi spoke up. They both watched Ryoga approach Ranma, and kneal next to him, asking him what he was reading. "So, you always trained to be the best, I imagine."  
  
"Shampoo *is* best in village, village champion..." Shampoo's expression became whistful, "But Shampoo learn that it no matter who best. What matter is why you learn, and what you is learning for."  
  
"And, what are you learning for?" Kasumi chuckled as Ranma rolled to the side away from Ryoga, causing the fanged boy to tackle him from above, and attempt to wrestle the manga away from the other boy.  
  
The lavender haired young woman allowed her chuckles to die down, before continuing "Shampoo learn because is Shampoo life, the art like Airen call it. And, Shampoo now learn for keeping Ranma happy."  
  
As noble a sentiment it was, Kasumi couldn't help but ask, "Oh my, are you sure that is all? Surely there is more you want to do."  
  
"Shampoo agree, but Ranma Shampoo priority."  
  
"I guess Ranma has that affect on most people." Kasumi lowered her eyes in a hint of shame, "I don't understand why Akane is so against him. She's usually so sweet."  
  
Shampoo gave a derisive snort, "She jealous. No like that Ranma better than her. Is simple to understand."  
  
Kasumi wasn't so sure. Granted, she had never really known Akane to be jealous, but she thought there was something more to it. She could understand that Akane would feel so towards Ranma, since she had practiced the art a great deal since their mother died, an escape from her own pain, Kasumi surmised, and to have Ranma come by, and commit uncanny feats that the eldest Tendou daughter knew her sister couldn't even hope to imitate on her best day would wound Akane's pride.  
  
But, if she were to fully believe Shampoos tale (even if she suspected some exadduration on the Amazon's part, but would not comment on it), Akane's reaction alluded to more than just a sting of humility. "I don't think it's that simple, Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo shrugged, "She is you sister, you know her too, too better than Shampoo. But, Shampoo only say what is obvious."  
  
"Was it not you who was willing to give Ranma the kiss of death when you first met?"  
  
Shampoo frowned slightly, and gave Kasumi a look signalling that the older girl had overstepped her bounds, "Shampoo not know at time Ranma special. Think is cocky outsider who is humiliating Amazon strength." Shampoo turned back to watch Ryoga and Ranma, both holding a half of a once whole manga, "Is different than Kasumi sister."  
  
Kasumi shook her head in negative, "Shampoo, the only difference is time. You had time to understand Ranma. And you had Mr. Saotome to help you understand, and I suspect with assistance of your Great-Grandmother."  
  
Shampoo looked back to Kasumi, as the taller girl put her hand on her shoulder, "Akane needs time to understand Ranma. She doesn't ever mean to be negative to anyone, and is very caring and loyal to those she trusts and loves." Kasumi allowed her hand to slide from Shampoo's shoulder, "Time, and understanding. You gave those to Ranma, perhaps you have a little extra to spare for my sister?"  
  
Shampoo slumped slightly in resignment, "Shampoo... consider it." Less than a second after those words left her lips, Shampoo gave Kasumi a steely glare, "But still no trust violent girl near Ranma. She earn Shampoo trust first, and is no easy to do."  
  
"I guess... I guess that's the best I can ask for, under circumstances," Kasumi replied.  
  
__________________  
  
Nodoka sat upon her bed, once again looking through her old photo album. This time, no tears fell upon the memoirs of precious, happier times, as her eyes were full of contemplation.  
  
Had she done her penance? Was she truly destined to suffer for the rest of her days for her sin? She desperately wanted to make up for her past greatest mistake, but she was never allowed to.  
  
All those years, she believed it was her own fault. She abandoned him, and she deserved no second chance. Reconsidering that notion, was anyone beyond redemption? Did she truly deserve denial of resolution to her pain?  
  
Fate had a hand in events, she believed, leading this stranger to her, a young woman half her age who suffered a great loss, one that could never be recovered; urging her to do what was possibly the right thing. Nabiki's pain was evident, and undeniable, and Nodoka's own misery was ebbed by it. In the space that misery had partially occupied, determination replaced it.  
  
No, Nodoka realized, she did deserve to see her son, even after what she had done, and no one had a right to keep her from him. It is only her ex-husband's doing that she was denied.  
  
For the first time in years, a fire returned to Nodoka. She closed the photo album that she had emotionally lived off of for eight years, refusing to let the last page be the final cherish memory she could ever have with her only child.  
  
From the doorway, Nodoka's mother faded around the corner, undetected by her daughter. The change in Nodoka was apparent even to the most dimwitted and blind. But, whatever brought on the change, she could not fathom, or help but feel a foreboding concern for. 


	16. Sidestory

'Over the Clouds'  
  
Side story  
  
The chaplain sat at his desk, and sighed. There wasn't much for him to do, other than the standard paperwork and duties that were more possibly made to keep him occupied than be of any needy use.  
  
It was a rather cushy job, the chaplain of a hospital. He almost felt guilty for taking it, but if it was where the Lord directed his path, he would not question it.  
  
He had only been at the Nerima Ward for less than a week, taking over for the previous Chaplain that had been reassigned elsewhere. What little that a representative of a Western religion could do in a Japanese hospital had already mostly been taken care of before his arrival. Even so, he doubted that many of the patients or their relations would actively seek his consolace. He wasn't Japanese, and would almost seem to them that he could not associate with their plights.  
  
Dare he say it, he was bored. Maybe it was a trial of his patience that was chosen to test his resolve. In any case, he hoped that there was at least some more busywork to come his way, soon.  
  
"Father Samuel?"  
  
The Hispanic chaplain looked up, somewhat surprised to be addressed by a nurse he had never seen before, standing in the doorway, "Um, yes...." he read the romanji characters on her name tag, "Ms. Tsunago? You're from special care?"  
  
After a courtesy bow, the middle-aged nurse stepped out of the way, and used her right hand to usher a young girl, no more than seven or eight, into the room. "She was in the lounge with her two sisters, alone. The two younger ones we're taking care of at the moment, but I thought it would be best you talked with this one yourself."  
  
Father Samuel studied the girl with long brown hair cascading down to the small of her back, standing in a light blue dress and staring back up at him with guileless trepidation, confusion, and worry.  
  
The clergyman wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Far be it from him to turn down such a young one in need, even if it was for a brief stint in babysitting. Obviously more busywork for him, but he had to ask, "What can I do for her?"  
  
The nurse nodded to the girl, who was currently clasping her hands together before her. Samuel noted the chain dangling from her fists, but his suspicions were confirmed when she opened her palms up towards him.  
  
"I see, thank you, nurse," Samuel motioned the girl to sit in the somewhat uncomfortable chair across from him at his desk. The young girl looked up to the nurse, who nodded back, before slowly making her way to the seat.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse said, before softly closing the door to his small but cozy office.  
  
"Hello there, young one, what's your name?" the clergyman began, hoping he didn't sound too patronizing. He wasn't much older than twenty-six, and had little experience with children himself.  
  
The girl bowed from her seat, "Kasumi Tendou."  
  
"Well then, Kasumi Tendou," the chaplain continued, issuing the girl a warm smile, "That's a pretty cross you have there." It wasn't ordinate at all, a plain silver cross no more the size of a housekey, but to the girl it meant a lot, possibly as much as it meant to him.  
  
"It's my mother's," the girl replied, allowing the chaplain to hear her voice for the very first time. It was as melodic as a child her age could have it, but a melody that was played somberly.  
  
The emotion didn't escape Father Samuel, and he somewhat hesitated to ask his next question, "And where is your mother?"  
  
The girl looked down to her lap, placing her hands upon them with the palms up, still holding the cross, "She's here, but father won't let me or my sisters see her."  
  
"Oh," Samuel replied, pretty much getting the gyst of the situation, "I'm sorry that a precious young one such as yourself would have to deal with such a scary situation."  
  
"Mother's been here for over a month, but this is the first time Father's brought us with him, because he usually leaves us with a babysitter. He's been really sad since she came here, but he won't tell us why."  
  
"Kasumi," the clergyman began in his most endearing, solumn tone, "I think your mother may be very, very sick. Do you understand?"  
  
Kasumi nodded gravely, "I... I snuck in and followed him when he told us to wait in the waiting room. I got to see her without him knowing." The young girl looked up at the man across from her, with an almost pleading expression, "It just looked like she was sleeping. What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I... I can't answer that, child," the clergyman said in a soft, regretful voice, "It's something that's out of my knowledge, I'm afraid." In the back of his mind, he considered it. The woman had been here for more than a month, and the nurse found the girl on the floor with special care. There were a few things that came to mind that could be the problem.  
  
"I heard father shouting at the doctors while he was with her. He looked like he was angry and scared. I've never seen Father scared before, but I know he was." Kasumi began to tear up, clutching the cross, "I... I think my mother's dying."  
  
Samuel's heart wept for the child. He meant it when he said he was sorry for the pain she was suffering, but he didn't truly realize how vast it would be. She didn't know or understand what was going on, but she knew very well that it was far dire than what her father would allow her to know. Her sharp perception for one so young would cause her too much pain if she didn't find release. "I'm... I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? Why is she like that?" Kasumi urged, before looking down at the cross she was holding, "She said that this protected her, that her faith kept her safe. She had gotten dizzy before Father took her to the hospital, and it got caught on the corner of the kitchen table." Kasumi seemed to ponder the relic of her mother's faith, "maybe because she lost it, she's dying. If I give it back to her, she'll get better soon!"  
  
The girl was smiling through the still running tear streaks that adorned her cheeks and chin. Seeing the girl's optimism suddenly ignited pained the chaplain greatly. He hated what he was about to do, he truly did, but it was best that the child not have false hopes in the Lord and have them battered to the ground, should the worst come. "Child..." he gulped to wet his throat, or perhaps to push back down his heart, as it felt like it was trying to escape through the passage, "...child, I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. The Lord looks over your mother, and he can heal her given time. But, I cannot say that your mother's cross will heal her like a good luck charm."  
  
"My mother always talked about a great deity that watches over her because she believed in him." Kasumi whispered, though the sniffles began to disrupt her, "She always wore this for him, because she said that he would always look after her. Why is he letting her die?"  
  
How, how do you explain to a child that it wasn't their place to question his judgement? How do you tell a young, innocent girl that she may lose her mother because the Lord called for her soul? This was the true test of his resolve, his dedication to the cloth. His beliefs could never be shaken, that was a given, for he had seen miracles that awed and inspired him far beyond any scope. Where he could falter, was in dashing the hopes of a child because it he could not lie. He could stumble in the slippery path her unbidden tears created, and lose the turbulant battle being waged for the girl's innocense.  
  
Father Samuel got up, and walked around his desk. He knelt before Kasumi, putting his right hand on her shoulder, "Kasumi, dear. I.... I think I understand why your mother's sick, but you must never lose your faith that she can't get better, or that our Father in Heaven chose to let her suffer. He seeks to heal all his children, and end their suffering. Your mother may wake up, because it is not her time, or she may join him in Heaven, where she can look down upon you, your father, and your sisters, and be proud of you all."  
  
"But I want her to stay! I don't want her to go to Heaven!" Kasumi snapped back, "He should give her back to us, because we need her more than he does!"  
  
"My child, my poor, poor child," the Hispanic clergyman wrapped Kasumi in a hug, as the girl began to break down. "The Lord does not create suffering in this world, and it hurts him as much as it does you to see one of his children suffer. He can only do what is best for us all, as we bear our crosses and pain. He walks with us, helping us carry our burdens, suffering along with us. He understands that you hurt, child, because he feels it with you."  
  
Father Samuel leaned away from now freely crying girl, and enfolded her smaller hands within his, causing her to cup the cross, "He wants to also end all our pain, and that may be done by taking your mother away from hers. Do not fear your mother leaving you, because she and the Lord will always be with your family."  
  
The clergyman stood up, looking down at the girl with a face firmed with resolve, "Perhaps it's time you went to see your mother, regardless of what your father wants..."  
  
_____________  
  
"Mr. Tendou, we've done all we can," the doctor pleaded with the infuriated man, who stood over him like an overbearing demon.  
  
"NO YOU HAVE NOT SHE'S DYING AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME THAT THERE IS NOTHING MORE YOU CAN DO?!?" Soun shouted, outraged and despaired over the condition of his wife, and pained for his impotence in the situation. His wife was dying, but he would be damned if he just let her.  
  
"We can turn up the medication to prolongue her life, maybe," the doctor attempted to explain, "but that would not change her situation in the least. She suffered from a major stroke and aneuyrism when she came in here, and then four more smaller ones within the week. She WAS breathing a great deal for herself with the resporator, but she stopped this morning. We don't even know why, but that tells us that she had just suffered even more brain damage then before."  
  
A nurse approached Soun, although cautiously, "She may have built up blood around the brain, further damaging it, or she may have just simply given up. But, even in the remotest chance she recovered after this incident, assuming we can even keep her alive past twenty four hours, she won't be the same person you knew, she won't even be more than like an infant, maybe even worse off, a vegetable." The nurse stepped closer, feeling a bit more bold after being able to finish her speech, "I'm sorry, for all I can offer you, I grieve for your loss."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! INCREASE HER MEDICATION IF YOU HAVE TO! I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO OPERATE AGAIN IF IT'S NECESSARY! I WILL *NOT* JUST LET MY WIFE FADE AWAY WHEN SHE HAS A FAMILY THAT-"  
  
"Father?"  
  
Soun's shouting was cut down brutally by the soft voice of his eldest daughter. With wide eyes, Soun whirled around, to find Kasumi standing with what he had guessed was a priest of his wife's faith. "K-Kasumi... I thought I told you to wait!"  
  
"You cannot keep this from your daughter from seeing her mother. it hurts her much more than you could imagine." the priest said, laying a hand on Kasumi's shoulder.  
  
Soun glared at the foreigner, "How dare you bring her here, and then attempt to tell me what's best for my daughter! Her mother will return to us, mark my words!"  
  
Kasumi didn't hear her father, as she looked towards her mother. She indeed looked like she was sleeping, but the rhythm of her breathing seemed very wrong, the way her left eye wandered about under slitted eyes in an unusual pattern, and her mouth gapped every so often as if she were fighting vainly for each breath. A tube was stuck out of her throat; a clear tube that the young girl could see dotted on the inside with precipitation. From her mother's arms and from under the covers, Kasumi made out a myrid of cords and thin tubes jutting from the patient. It looked painful to Kasumi, it left no doubt in her mind that her mother was suffering.  
  
Father Samuel shook his head at the sight, "None of God's children should live such a mockery of life, no matter how much we wish for their recovery. To imprison her soul in a cage of flesh is a far crueler jail that can be created."  
  
"Do NOT lecture me," Soun growled, "If your 'God' were so powerful, he would be performing these 'miracles' my wife believed he could create, and save her!"  
  
Kasumi looked up at her father, then the clergyman, "God can't help mother when we keep her like this, can he?"  
  
"Kasumi... she..." Soun stopped, and closed his eyes, "Damn it, turn it off. Turn all the damn machines off."  
  
Slowly, the doctor nodded, but Soun did not turn to see it. With tears falling from his own eyes, he knelt before Kasumi, and pulled her into a fierce hug. Her father's tears triggered her own, as the doctor quietly unplugged the resporator, and the medication feed. Samuel's soft prayer for the departing and Soun and Kasumi's sobs failed to drown out the rasping sounds of the resporator winding down.  
  
_____________  
  
A seven year old Kasumi sat in the corner of her room, away from any furniture, with her knees tucked to her chest. It had been over a month since the death of her mother, and since then, she could tell things were falling apart completely.  
  
Her father had about given up on his duties, himself, and his daughters. Kasumi told herself that he loved them still, but it hurt so much to see that he couldn't bear to face them. He spent a great deal of his time a recluse for the past month, barely even being seen by any of his three daughters, with the exeptions of a few meals that he didn't spend in his room. Eventually, Soun Tendou would open himself back up to the world, but before that would happen, his daughters, his livelyhood, and his very sanity would suffer for that time.  
  
Akane loved their mother, possibly more than Kasumi or Nabiki did. The youngest daughter constantly searched for the return of their mother, not truly comprehending what was going on. No, Akane knew, deep within, but her youthful heart denied it with great fervor. If she were to heal the wound that was slowly growing across the exuberant and cherished innocence, she would have to taught to accept things, and let them go.  
  
Nabiki had become a steady stream of tears; from herself, and those around her. She was a force of pain that affected all associated. She became anti-social at school, snide, sometimes flippant to anyone who would tell her different, and ultimately vengeful to those who would seek to punish her. No one knew how to handle her, and threats of alerting her remaining parent were idle at best, for no one could bring Soun to care enough to take action.  
  
Kasumi didn't understand things completely, but she knew enough through her naivity and innocence that it wouldn't be long before everything was lost. Kasumi raised her tearstreaked face from her folded arms that rested on her knees. Her expression changed from one of despair, to one of firm resolve. Her mother must be sad up in the Heaven she always used to tell stories to Kasumi about. Her mother loved them all, and wouldn't like any of them to be so sad.  
  
Kasumi left her room for the first time in hours, and headed for the family shrine in the dojo. on the shrine, Kasumi found what she was looking for, a silver Christian cross. Tentatively, the eldest Tendou daughter reached out with the greatest of care, and grasped the cross. She opened the latch, and placed it around her neck; she would need the symbol of her mother's faith to give her her mother's strength for what she knew needed to be done.  
  
With that, Kasumi had grown up much too fast, and left her childhood behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"flowing through countless rivers  
  
you don't have to accept everything with the name you're given  
  
without ever asking 'why'?   
  
Our pain just now flew away."  
  
Lyrics from Hikaru Utada's 'Deep River'  
  
Sidestory written in memory of Dora Holloway Rose, loving wife and mother of three children, who died on June 25th, 2003  
  
She will be greatly missed by her son and family.  
  
AN: And no, I'm not a religious person, so please don't IM me asking to pray for her or such 


	17. Chapter 15

'Over the Clouds'  
  
Shampoo sat on the edge of the roof, watching Akane walk through the front entrance of the gate after arriving from school. Since the talk with Kasumi, Shampoo had avoided Akane with much more effort. It wasn't as if she were disgusted with the presence of the girl, it was now more because she wasn't sure how to approach her current objective.  
  
Kasumi plainly was concerned about Akane's behavior. Shampoo may not have liked the girl, but she could understand from the eldest sister's concern that it was most assuradly not the norm.  
  
Akane blew a stray strand of hair from her face as she stopped before the front of her house. The same apprehension she had been experiencing for the past week or so stilled her like a soft, thick barrier between her and the place she called home. Intellectually, she knew it wasn't really there, but her heart knew what radiated that force against her. Ranma was in the Tendou home, the house Akane for all her life had known as home.  
  
Downcrested once again, the youngest member of the Tendou family slowly turned around, and wondered if any of her friends had arrived home yet, or perhaps went to their favorite hangouts.  
  
"Akane!"  
  
The raven haired girl's head shot up at the familiar, and unappreciated voice of her current nemesis. Groaning in resignation, Akane turned fully around in time for Shampoo to land in front of her. "Where Akane going?"  
  
"Glad to see you're using my real name for once," Akane snapped, "And what does it matter where I'm going to you? It's none of your business anyways."  
  
"No, it no my business, but Shampoo talk with Akane. It very important talking."  
  
"Well, I doubt it's all that important," Akane retorted, "I have somewhere I need to be."  
  
"Shampoo go with you then."  
  
Akane glowered, "I don't want you with me! Don't you have a teenager to go babysit or something?"  
  
"You make fun of Ranma?" Shampoo's own eyes narrowed, "Is no good idea."  
  
"Just like it's not a good idea for you three homewreckers to stay here! Why don't you and Mr. Saotome just go? You don't have any business here anyhow!"  
  
"Shampoo gladly leave violent girl, but is no Shampoo choice. Airen make decision to stay, even if Shampoo disagree."  
  
"How convenient," Akane replied over her shoulder, "The three of you probably don't even have a home of your own, so you decide to crash here at our expense. Don't blame yourself at all for it, since it's your 'airen's' decision!"  
  
Akane started to walk off, "If you want to leave, go ahead, and take Ranma with you. You're not 'really' married to Mr. Saotome anyways."  
  
"Take Ranma away from Airen LAST thing Shampoo do," Shampoo stated in a quiet, deadly voice, "Because if Shampoo do, Genma kill Shampoo, and all who get in way. Shampoo never take Ranma away from Airen, because Shampoo know Ranma need Airen too, too much." Shampoo got close to Akane's back, before finishing, "Shampoo no take Ranma from Airen, because Shampoo never... never want breaking up father and boy."  
  
The tone of Shampoo's voice sent chills down Akane's spine. It was a grave seriousness that shattered confidence utterly, leaving only empty bravado in its place. "Whatever," Akane replied, making her voice as strong as she could, "I don't have time for this."  
  
"Shampoo make you have time, then..."  
  
"Oh yea-HEY!" Akane shouted, as she turned around, just in time for Shampoo to snatch her school satchel from her, and leap onto the stone wall surrounding the Tendou home. "GIVE THAT BACK!"  
  
Shampoo pulled her bottom eyelid down with the index finger of her free hand, while sticking out her tongue. After taunting Akane, she ran along the wall, and leapt to the rooftop of one of the nearby homes. Growling in rage, Akane gave chase on the ground.  
  
____________________  
  
Kasumi watched the young Amazon belittle her sister, before taking off, while Akane did her best to follow. Kasumi allowed a frown to cross her face after watching the whole incident. She wasn't sure what was being said, but she decided that she had to trust Shampoo as well as Akane. She knew both of them had great hearts, and a great capacity to care for others; there was no need for them to be at odds. Better still, Kasumi could understand that Shampoo may be able to approach Akane in a way she was hesitant to do. She loved her little sister, and never, ever wanted to bring a grim assertion against Akane. But, if they wanted to truly find what Akane had against Ranma, it would take a great deal of 'tough love' to crack the young girl's prideful shell. That was a kind of strength Kasumi lacked, but one that Shampoo apparently had in large abundance.  
  
"Aunt Kasumi, can I go play with Shampoo and your sister?"  
  
The eldest Tendou daughter whirled around, to find Ranma in girl form, standing behind her with an oblivious, expectant, and hopeful expression. With a nervous smile, Kasumi attempted to regain her composure before addressing the teenage girl, "Ah, how about you help me for a little while in the kitchen, I could use your assistance, Ranma-kun."  
  
Ranma pouted a bit, before giving Kasumi one of her best smiles, "Okay, Kasumi!"  
  
Kasumi nodded, glad to have headed that situation off. It was then that something caught her realization, "Ranma, did you call me 'Aunt'?"  
  
Ranma nodded cheerfully, as she came to stand next to Kasumi. "I told him she should probably start calling you that, you'd appreciate it."  
  
Kasumi turned to give Ryoga a smile, "Why, thank you, Ryoga." She wasn't really sure what to think about Ranma's new title for her, and decided it was the thought that counted most.  
  
Ryoga gave a weak smile and was about to speak again before Ranma interrupted, "What didja want me to do, Aunt Kasumi?"  
  
"Ah," The second time she was called that, Kasumi still wasn't sure how to accept it, "Could you wash these vegetables for me? That's a really important job."  
  
Ranma nodded, before taking the bowl of vegetable to the sink, and running the tap water. Within moments, Ranma was juggling each food item, and methodically rinsing each one off as he kept the others almost always suspended in the air.  
  
"Oh my, he does doe everything exorbantly, doesn't he?" Kasumi whispered, as Ryoga approached her.  
  
The fanged boy chuckled, "Well, to Ranma, everything has to be training... or playing in his case."  
  
"That type of dedication must be what makes him a great martial artist," Kasumi answered, forgetting about her own preparations just to watch the redheaded girl work.  
  
After the long pause, Kasumi turned to look at Ryoga, and found his expression marred with a frown, "Ryoga?"  
  
The frown quickly left his face, "Oh? Sorry, you asked something?"  
  
"Ryoga, is something wrong?" Kasumi enquired, concerned about the sour expression on the seemingly outgoing young man.  
  
The bandanna clad boy sighed, "Nothing, it's nothing, Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi was far from convinced, "Ryoga, could you help me carry something from outside, please?" Ryoga nodded, and was lead to the back yard, past Genma and Soun playing go by the porch. Kasumi lead Ryoga to the other side of the dojo, before turning on him.  
  
"Uh, what did you want me to help you with?"  
  
"Ryoga, what's wrong? And please don't tell me it was nothing."  
  
Ryoga opened his mouth to protest, but paused, before the same frown appeared on his face once again, tainted with a wry resignation, "I guess I wasn't going to hide it forever, huh?" After Kasumi shook her head, Ryoga continued, "I... well, the story about how Ranma and I met... it wasn't all that truthful."  
  
Kasumi raised an eyebrow, but allowed him to continue. Ryoga let out a sigh before doing so, "Truth was, when I first met Ranma, he was so much better than me. At the time, I thought that if I could beat him, just once, that I would then prove that I'm better than him, or at least equal. Yeah, me and Ranma became friends, yeah, he's now like a brother to me, but I still keep thinking, you know?" Ryoga growled, and leaned against the dojo wall they were next to, "I keep thinking, I could still beat him, if I could get just one lucky shot... Right then, at that thought, I realize that's the only way I'll win against Ranma, a lucky shot. Mr. Saotome allows me to go all out against Ranma, because he knows that I couldn't even hurt him on my best day. No matter how hard I train, no matter what techniques I learn, I'm still too far behind Ranma to matter all that much."  
  
Ryoga looked up at Kasumi with ashamed eyes, "I guess that's what you were asking about? I pretty much live to be Ranma's rival, but what does it matter when it's a pointless rivalry? What does it matter if nobody takes it seriously... and what would be the consequences if I do manage to be taken seriously, and worse yet... win?"  
  
"Oh, Ryoga," Kasumi whispered. She couldn't compell herself to comfort him, because the reason for his mood was not truthfully one she could condone. Yet, she didn't want to see him upset, even over something seemingly so trivial and maybe even petty. In the end, she knew Ryoga didn't feel the way he did out of any spite or malice.  
  
Settling for a median, Kasumi put her hand on Ryoga's shoulder in a minimal comfort, "Ryoga, it's alright. Maybe we shouldn't worry so much about this." She gave Ryoga a warm smile, before finishing, "After all, Ranma is like a little brother to you, right? Maybe it's just normal for sibling rivalry?"  
  
____________________  
  
Soun had seen his daughter head to the far side of the training hall with the young man Ryoga, and smiled. Maybe his daughter finally took notice in young men? Just then, the front doorbell rang, and since Kasumi was too far from the house to hear it, Soun got up to answer it. After rearranging the board somewhat, Genma went to follow.  
  
"Um, yes, may I help you?" Soun enquired, opening the door to a man in a stone gray business suit with a matching tie and sky blue dress shirt.  
  
The man immidiately spied Genma approaching behind him, and handed the stout martial artist an envelope with an official seal on it, "For you, sir."  
  
While Genma was puzzling over the evelope, the man turned to nod to Soun, "I apologise for any disturbance I caused, have a nice day." With that, he turned, and left without any other fuss.  
  
"Hmm, peculiar," Soun mused, "wouldn't you say, Saotome?" It was then he turned to look at his friend, just as the color was draining from Genma's face, "Saotome?"  
  
Genma looked up from the letter, seeming exeptionally shaken, "It's a court summons..."  
  
Soun's eyebrows climbed at that, but he wasn't all that shocked. Genma may have been his friend and training partner, but he well knew what his character was capable of. Soun presumed Genma would probably leave for a bit, and possibly wait for things to cool down. Unfortunately, that would put a great damper on his plans. "Saotome, I suppose I couldn't talk you into remaining? I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding..."  
  
Genma stared at Soun as if he couldn't hear him, "Nodoka wants Ranma..." 


	18. Chapter 16

'Over the Clouds'  
  
Akane growled best she could, with what little breath she was able to maintain. She had thought she saw Shampoo leap from the rooftop to the alley she had turned into, but as she round the corner, her quarry was not in sight.  
  
Bracing herself against a wall with her right hand, Akane took deep gulps to recover her air. Just great, She wasn't even sure where she was, or how long she had been running, since she had been concentrating on tracking the Amazon. It wouldn't be difficult finding her way back, but it was simply the principle of it all.  
  
"Darn it, Shampoo. I'm sick of playing games with you!" Akane exclaimed in a ragged voice, not really caring if the other girl in question heard her.  
  
Just then, Akane heard the sound of something landing at her feet, displacing the dirt and dust that had settled, and looked down to find her satchel before her. "Akane out of shape, no run for long before get too, too tired," Shampoo stated from above her.  
  
Akane looked up, and saw the Amazon sitting on a narrow window ledge, looking down her with smug amusement. The frankly condesending look she was recieving grated Akane in ways she could not tolerate. "Why don't you come down here, and I'll show you how out of shape I am!" Akane demanded, hiding her exertion best she could.  
  
Shampoo tilted her head, as if musing over command, "Shampoo Japanese no so good, Shampoo think Akane make too, too funny joke, and pretend challenge Shampoo."  
  
"That's right, I challenge you!" Akane reiterated, "You think you can just come in, take over our home, and harass us, it's time you learned that we won't settle for it!"  
  
Shampoo looked up, as if admiring the sky canvas that swirled with darkening pinks, oranges, yellows, and bluish grays. She then looked down at the girl below her, "Is okay, Shampoo accept."  
  
Akane's eyes went wide, as she jumped back, just barely evading the other girl's descent. The youngest Tendou daughter pursed her lips; Shampoo was intentionally trying to land on her! "Watch where you're landing, you bimbo!"  
  
"Bimbo... Shampoo hear that before, you explain meaning after Shampoo win, yes?" Shampoo enquired, calmly striding up to the other girl with no fear for her safety.  
  
"What? What do you mean, after you win?" Akane demanded, backing up a few steps in surprise, before finally taking a stance.  
  
"You challenge Shampoo, Shampoo accept." The Amazon folded her arms under her chest, and smiled disarmingly, "Shampoo no do too, too much harm. Airen and nice-girl Kasumi no be happy."  
  
Akane's eye twitched, before she grinned ferally; too bad she didn't have the same obligations. True, her father and Kasumi would be mad at her, but in the long run, they would understand.  
  
Shampoo stood flippantly, as Akane shouted a battle cry, charging at the purple haired girl. Shampoo quickly leapt back from Akane's punch, and then ducked her follow up crescent kick. An almost effortless parry towards Akane's ankle, when she brought the other foot up for a side thrust kick, before Shampoo easily swayed out of the way of Akane's reverse punch.  
  
Tracking her opponent, Akane turned to meet Shampoo, stepping forward and bringing a lunging knee towards the Amazon's stomach. Shampoo was a little faster, spinning out of the way.  
  
Akane was already angry at the taunting the other girl had berated her with, and now at the way she was casually avoiding her strikes. What finally did it in for her, was when she noticed that Shampoo kept her arms behind her back, unmindful of Akane, not taking her seriously in the least.  
  
Shampoo actually had started taking Akane seriously, as the crescent kick nearly came close to taking her head off, and she hadn't expected Akane to suddenly step in close, and attempt a knee that was well hid by the rest of her body language. The other girl had the form that the Japanese martial artists always prided themselves at maintaining, but fortunately lacked the realistic experience that Shampoo had, while Shampoo was also a tad faster.  
  
Nonetheless, Shampoo also knew all Akane needed was a good clean hit, something even the most untrained in their own strength were capable of, when one was not careful. Still keeping her flippant contenance, Shampoo upped her concentration.  
  
Akane felt her previous run and her fustration begin to take their toll, as her attacks began to be sluggish and sloppy. "Damn it! Why won't you fight back?"  
  
Shampoo laughed, "Is no need, Shampoo winning."  
  
Akane abruptly stopped attacking, and settled for glaring at the other girl, "Forget it, you're just wasting my time."  
  
"You finally see it stupid to challenge Shampoo. You is hundred years too soon to challenge Amazon warrior."  
  
Akane turned on her heel, and walked over to her satchel. She picked it up, and with as much dignity as she could retain, marched out of the alley. She stifled a growl, when she realized Shampoo casually pulled up beside her, "You tell Shampoo what 'bimbo' mean, yes?"  
  
"Go away," Akane mumbled, feeling lethergic after the heavy exertion, anger, and adrenaline rush were over.  
  
Shampoo remained unphased, "Shampoo ask later, much more important question. Why you hate Ranma too, too much? Is stupid, yes?"  
  
"No, it is not stupid," Akane barked, turning towards the Amazon with an angry expression.  
  
Shampoo calmly grabbed the back of Akane's jumper, and pulled her back onto the sidewalk, just in time for a small car to pass through where she had almost stepped into. "We wait for walking man, yes?" Shampoo enquired, pointing to the streetlight across the way.  
  
Akane was seething by this point, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"  
  
"Kasumi say you really nice girl, too," Shampoo countered, ignoring the other girl's rage, "Shampoo no think Kasumi lie. Is true, yes?"  
  
Akane gave Shampoo a withering glare, before the street light signaled they could cross. Shampoo fell in step, and kept pace as Akane attempted to speed up. Feigning obliviousness towards Akane's tired huffing, Shampoo continued her deluge of questions, "Shampoo want believe Kasumi, but no see it. Akane no nice. Just angry girl who no like Ranma for no reason. Make angry girl stupid, too. Akane stupid girl."  
  
"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!?" Akane finally shouted, drawing the attention of those around them.  
  
Shampoo blinked, and looked around with a menacing glare that force the surrounding pedestrians to mind their own business. Once her warning got through, she quickly moved to catch up with Akane. "Where is you going?"  
  
"Anywhere away from you," Akane retorted, not looking back.  
  
"So no go home? Because angry girl live that way."  
  
Akane stopped, and turned to look at the direction Shampoo was pointing. With an unintelligable grumble, Akane turned towards where the Amazon was pointing. Once again, Shampoo strode next to Akane, as if they were good friends, "Why no go on roofs? Is faster, yes?"  
  
Akane kept quiet. She could make it onto the rooftops, but she couldn't guarentee her own safety upon them. When her father had taught her how to enhance her jumping ability, she had nearly broken her arm. "Because we'll get in trouble, thats why!"  
  
"Oh, Shampoo understand," the Amazon responded, interpreting it as Akane just wasn't able to. "So no like Ranma because he better fighter, yes?" Shampoo stopped and stared into space, snapping her fingers at the revelation, "Is too, too easy!"  
  
"It's NOT beause the jerk's better than me!" Akane nearly yelled, realizing the lavender haired girl was not going to leave her alone until she was confronted.  
  
"So angry girl no like Ranma for no reason?" Shampoo asked, innocently.  
  
"What? Of course I have a reason!" Akane retorted, not willing to stand down.  
  
Shampoo remained unphased, "So, what reason?"  
  
"He... I just..."  
  
Shampoo finally frowned, "'Angry girl just' is no good reason."  
  
Akane finally relented, sighing, "It's just that I know something bad's going to happen because of him! Alright? He's going to be nothing but trouble, so if you would be so kind as to take your 'husband' and 'baby', and leave us out of whatever issues you're bringing with you!"  
  
"So, Angry girl also a... aiyah... a... she see too, too far?" Shampoo attempted to explain, pointing to her eyes, and then waving her hand out in the distance.  
  
Akane puzzled over what she was trying to say, before she caught on, "See into the future? Of course not."  
  
"Then how you know bad thing happen?"  
  
"I just do, alright?"  
  
"Shampoo no understand," the Amazon finally said, crossing her arms and leaning against a nearby wall.  
  
"Well, maybe it's because you don't belong in this country! Any Japanese would understand!" Akane began to smile triumphantly, before she noticed the flare in Shampoo's eyes.  
  
The Amazon glared dangerously at Akane, pushing herself off the wall, "So, Shampoo no understand because she no Japanese?" Akane was frozen, as Shampoo stalked towards her, "Because Shampoo no born in stupid country, no speak Japanese good, or understand word 'bimbo', Shampoo no understand? You is wrong, Shampoo know all about stupid hate. Shampoo know how people treat her because she different than stupid Japanese. Shampoo know they no like what they no understand, Ran... Shampoo treat like stupid because not able to speak Japanese too, too good."  
  
Shampoo turned away, "Shampoo do know what 'bimbo' mean. Stupid Japanese call her bimbo when speaking. Shampoo know Japanese is no best, 'bimbo' mean 'stupid'."  
  
The contemptuous glare the Amazon threw Akane over her shoulder was enough to freeze steel to easy brittleness. "So, Shampoo call you 'bimbo' because you no speak Chinese? Shampoo at least try learn Japanese."  
  
"Why would I need to learn Chinese? I'm not going there!" Akane retorted, finding the argument ludicrous.  
  
"{Then why do we not use a more universal language, such as English?}" Shampoo suddenly asked, speaking accented English. "{I do know Japanese students must learn English at some time during their studies, am I correct? Then again, you probably do not understand what I am saying.}"  
  
Akane recognized a few words, but overall decided that Shampoo's English was probably no better than her Japanese. "Whatever, I told you what you wanted, now get lost."  
  
"You tell Shampoo nothing. Shampoo understand you is just stupid. Stupid and angry girl." With that, Shampoo walked ahead, making her way back to the Tendou household. Akane stood there, shaking herself out of her stupor, and huffed indignantly. Where did that hussy get off, calling her 'bimbo'? She didn't even know what it really meant.  
  
Akane turned in the opposite direction, deciding she didn't want to head straight home just yet. In her mind, she couldn't quite shake the small slip Shampoo made. 


	19. Chapter 17

'Over the Clouds' 

"SHE CAN'T DO THIS!" Genma shouted in outrage, slamming his fists into the oak desk hard enough to leave deep indentures.

"Saotome, please," Soun urged, knowing the outburst would not help this situation at all.

Indeed, the clean cut man on the other side, the one that happened to own the desk, stared back dispassionately; quite unamused with the display, "I'm afraid, Mr. Saotome, that she has every right to do this. She is the mother, a very distraught mother who has not seen her child in eight years. There is a great deal you need to answer for in this regard."

"She does not deserve to be near my son," Genma seethed, "How can you say that she should have custody, when she was willing to put my boy to death?"

The man before the two martial artists kept his hands folded under his chin, as he never even seemed phased at the accusation, "Was it not you who proposed the contract in the first place?"

Genma blubbered at the response, but once again became firm, "She was more than willing to carry through with it! I was more than willing to burn that damnable contract!"

The lawyer shrugged, as if Saotome's explanation was irrelevant, "It's understandable that a woman would be under duress; finding that her pride and joy was mentally indeficient. Did you even attempt to get her to understand the situation?"

Genma started to speak up, right as the attorney continued, "No, I doubt it. Your solution was to simply refuse your former wife any contact with your mutual child for eight long years. I would think that a man who supposedly cared dearly for his son would understand his mother's plight."

"Mr. Nakamura," Soun interjected, "We understand your perspective, but the poor woman did sanction her own son, even in the heat of the moment. Would it truly be prudent if she did have access to the boy?"

"That is for neither me, you, nor Mr. Saotome to decide," Mr. Nakamura replied, "There are procedures for such cases as these, procedures that your friend here failed to adhere by. As it was mentioned before, Ms. Soh was emotionally distraught at the time. A psychological evaluation would decide her capacity for parenting. Besides that, there are numerous other issues we must not overlook."

Genma didn't like the slight, almost unnoticeable smirk the man before him grew; a cocky, victorious expression that said the fight was already won before the battle commenced, "This is ridiculous..."

"First of all, as it has been established, Ranma is a boy of special needs," Nakamura began, "If not for Ms. Soh's recent interest, we would be unaware of young Ranma's particular requirements."

"I... I was told that wasn't necessary," Genma replied, lying.

"But it is, when the boy is required to attend school." Nakamura's expression grew almost aloof, "Such requirements were not in his school records... in fact we haven't been able to trace Ranma's school records beyond... eight years ago."

Genma's bottom lip trembled, unable to respond to what was being insinuated. Soun sunk deeper into his chair, noticing his old friend's reaction, and began to grow more concerned.

"And that isn't even the worst of this," Nakamura continued, enjoying the reactions across his desk like jackal watching a gazelle trapped in quicksand. "Ms. Soh never did give up custody of Ranma, did she or did she not?"

"She gave up custody the moment she handed me that damn tanto!"

Sighing almost dramatically, Nakamura responded, "We've already been over this issue, haven't we? What I asked was did she actually relinquish custody of Ranma?" Silence was his answer, "I didn't think so."

"Listen you little pipsqueak and listen good-" Genma stood, overshadowing the man. Nakamura flinched, but seemed as if he would not do anything more.

"GENMA, RESTRAIN YOURSELF!" Soun commanded, hoping to keep a bad situation from getting worse. Genma turned an expression of betrayal towards the Tendou Patriarch, before Soun continued, "We have justice on our side. Do not jeopardize our position with threats of violence!"

Genma's face grew sour, and he almost snarled at the now completely visible smug expression on the lawyer, "That woman will not have my son, no matter what you say! Ranma deserves to be happy, and Nodoka would never allow that."

"What your ex-wife would allow is the boy to have a stable home and the help he needs to continue through life. I fail to see how traveling around with a vagabond father would make your son happy."

"Ranma has a home," Soun spoke up, himself growing highly irritated, "My home is open to him, and my family cares for him as his father does."

"Would this have anything to do with the pact made to unite your two clans in blood?" Nakamura enquired, almost innocently, "You do realize, with Ranma's condition, that is not a very likely possibility?"

Genma looked sideways at Soun, as the latter pursed his lips, "That fails to be any of your business. Ranma is welcome in my home, regardless. He is cared for by my eldest daughter, Kasumi, as well as Genma's..." Soun paused, "Genma's other ward, Shampoo."

"Ward? I was lead to believe this Xian Pu was his wife."

Soun and Genma wondered where the man was getting such information, "I doubt the laws of Chinese rural tribes are recognized on this land. Genma acts merely as her guardian, nothing more."

"Oh, but to have such a willing bride, Saotome. Surely you've considered it at least once or-"

"You will shut your mouth before I shut it for you," Genma interrupted in a cold rage. He knew he was being goaded, but it was as if he were being pushed downhill by a massive boulder. With all the will he could muster, Genma began to roll the boulder back up the steep incline, "No, You aren't worth it. Once this whole damn mess is cleared up, I will never have to deal with you again."

"Oh, but we will be meeting later," Nakamura responded, "This meeting was only to inform you of Ms. Soh's movement. You should have plenty of time to provide yourself with a representative of your interests."

Genma said nothing to the man, turning away, "Let's go, Tendou, the air here makes me ill." The lawyer waved goodbye to both men almost too cheerfully, as they exited the office.

Genma visibly sagged, once in the supposed privacy of the elevator, "Tendou, I don't know how to handle this."

"Do not fret, Saotome. I assure you that we shall remain on your side in this," Soun consoled; prepared to take on the trials that await his friend and son.

"Tendou, maybe it would be best if I disappeared... with Ranma," Saotome replied in a defeated tone, "I could not afford a lawyer, much less one skilled enough to assist me."

Soun baulked at the suggestion, "You mustn't! I mean, do you think they would simply leave you be? You would not only make matters worse, but do you think you will have a moment's peace, once you venture out?"

"I don't know, Tendou. Japan's pretty big... China's even bigger..."

"But that would not resolve matters," Soun argued. He put a hand on Genma's shoulder, "My dear friend, I know how helpless this must seem, but you must persevere."

"Why are you so insistent on this, Tendou?" Genma asked, a hint of suspicion creeping in, "What do you think you would gain from this? If I lose Ranma, I don't think I would be able to stay within your hospitality. Is this really worth the gamble?"

"Saotome, all things in life... all that makes life worth living... all of it is worthy of a gambit."

"I just don't know, Tendou," Genma replied. He removed his glasses, and held the frame with both hands before his face to inspect them for dirt or other splotches, "I just don't know"

* * *

"I don't know," Ranma replied, holding his hands before his face; his index and thumb forming imaginary binoculars around his eyes.

Kasumi smiled, pointing out to where she wanted Ranma to look at, "That's the big dipper. Some times in the west they say it's a giant bear that roams the night sky."

"Cool!" Ranma replied, stretching himself upwards, as if trying to get a closer look.

"And look over there; you see those three bright stars right... there?" Kasumi waited until Ranma nodded. "That's the belt of the great western hunter, Orion. He now defends the night with his shield and club."

"Where's his club?" Ranma asked.

"He's holding it right... there," Kasumi guided Ranma's finger, while placing her head right next to his to make sure she was matching up the perspective, "And over there is his shield."

"Oh, I see it!"

"Amazon say that it great warrior Yuan Xhi. She fight bravely against many enemy, and perish in battle after saving Amazon village. She now look down at village from night sky, when all Amazon sleep, ready to strike sword upon any who attack cowardly in night."

"Hello Shampoo," Kasumi greeted, scooting over for the young Amazon.

The lavender haired young lady nodded gratefully, "Is beautiful night, yes?" Kasumi nodded in agreement; as the refreshing luke warm breeze caught her, and fluttered her ponytail and frills of her dress slightly.

"Wow, so she just smashes bad guys with her sword?" Ranma urged, hoping Shampoo to continue the story.

"Mmhmm, all Amazon aspi-... asp..."

"Aspire," Kasumi assisted.

"...aspire to be brave like Yuan Xhi. Train too, too hard for whole life."

"Can I be brave like her when I'm a girl?" Ranma asked, hopeful at the prospect.

Kasumi chuckled, "You can be as brave as Yuan Xhi, as a boy or a girl."

Shampoo nodded in agreement, "Is true."

At that moment, the sounds of the back gate sounded, allowing their fathers entrance. At their return, Kasumi stood, and dusted her apron off, "Hello, father, I left dinner for you and Uncle Saotome on the oven."

Soun smiled slightly, but it was without humor, "Thank you, Kasumi, but I'm afraid Genma and I do not have the proper appetite. Perhaps you could save it for us at a later time?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo uttered, surprised to see her beloved so downtrodden in the presence of his... their son. Kasumi nodded mutely, as she watched her father and his friend walk by with a gait lacking any energy. She didn't know where they had gone for the evening, but she had a sense of foreboding that it would herald storms that would blot out the stars in the near future...


	20. Chapter 18

'Over the Clouds'

"Nodoka, dear, may I have a word with you?" Mrs, Soh requested in a calm, yet demanding voice. She approached her daughter, finding her in the den, nursing a cup of tea that the mother knew had been made almost an hour ago. She approached Nodoka, finding the cup near empty.

Almost as if shaken out of a stupor, the daughter almost listlessly looked towards Ayumi, "Mother?"

"I am aware of you're use of my retainment," the older woman stated, sitting down in the chair across from her daughter at the small table.

Nodoka looked back into her tea, "I just want my son back."

"Dear..." Ayumi sighed, before continuing, "I know how much you've been hurt by your mistake. Every day since I have watched what life you had ebb away until you were broken." The mother reached over to her daughter, putting a hand upon Nodoka's against her cup, "The gods and ancestors know that if I knew this would help, I would have done this for you agest ago." Nodoka looked to her mother with a curious expression that held a little trepidation at what was to be said next. The younger Soh's eyes found the elder's, as she spoke more sternly, "But it will not."

"Genma refuses to even allow me to see him!" Nodoka argued, "You have told me that I'm punished myself already, why must I let him do the same?"

"No, I mean this... this custody battle you're pursuing," Ayumi clarified, "Taking Ranma from Genma would be no worse than when he left you without him. Worse yet, Genma was the only parent Ranma had known for quite some time. Surely you-"

"Surely I wouldn't deny Ranma his father, as his father has denied him her mother?" Nodoka responded, before pausing, "I... I want to be with Ranma again, and if this is the only way to do it, so be it."

"I could stop this, they are my retainers," the elder Soh stated without any conviction; she hated how her daughter had been for so many years, yet in just the previous instant, she had seen Nodoka more invigorated than since Genma had left for a final time with Ranma.

"Please, mother," Nodoka pleaded, "if you truly wish for my happiness, you won't stop me."

"Nodoka..."

"Please..."

Ayumi sighed, and relenquished her hand from her daughters. With her eyes closed, she stood up, opened them, and made her way out of the room. Nodoka didn't turn to watch her mother leave, choosing to stare where she had been. "Forgive me, mother, but I don't wish to suffer any longer"

Nabiki strode down the stairs, glad for the day of respite that Sunday supplied. No school, no business, no worries...

"Hi Nabiki!"

Exept for that one.

The middle Tendou sister almost chose her instinct to ignore Ranma, and continue into the tearoom to watch a little TV, but at a whim redirected herself towards the pigtailed prodigy. Kneeling next to Ranma sitting on the back porch, she put on her most pleasant expression, "Hey yourself, kiddo."

Ranma beemed at her, "Whatja doin'?"

Nabiki had to look away, lest her expression of seeing such a disgustinly innocent expression on a guy near her age cause her physical illness, "I wasn't doing anything important. Any reason you care?"

Ranma pouted slightly at the question, even if she said it nicely, "I just wanted to know."

"Well, now you do!" Nabiki patted Ranma on the head, and began to stand up.

"You want to play?"

Nabiki turned to Ranma, looking at him over her shoulder, "I'm a bit too old to be playing... and I think you are, too."

"But I like to," Ranma argued, not seeing what she meant. His father played with him all the time, same with Shampoo, and Pops was definitely older than Nabiki... he thought.

"Is Pops older than you?"

Nabiki frowned slightly, "I'm pretty sure he is."

"Then why not? He plays with me!"

Nabiki pretended to muse on the point, "Maybe because he doesn't have anything better to do anymore? I mean he does have to always take care of you, after all."

"Huh?"

Nabiki sighed dramatically, "Ranma, I know it's beyond you to realize how much your dad had to give up for you, but I'm pretty sure your father loves you all the same."

Ranma nodded, though his expression seemed unsure of her words,. Almost instinctually, he knew there was something wrong with what she said, "He says he does."

"And I wouldn't doubt if he probably meant it, too. I mean-"

"Nabiki."

Nabiki's 'cheerful' grin became a bit more sly, "Sis wants to talk to me, Ranma, have fun for me, alright?" With that, Nabiki nearly skipped to Kasumi, smiling innocently, "Yes?"

Kasumi glared at Nabiki, unnamused at something, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Nabiki blinked, shocked at the frankness and exeptionally harsh demand, "Uh, what do you mean?"

Kasumi leaned against the doorframe she was standing in, folding her arms across her chest, "That was far from appropriate, what you said to Ranma." Kasumi leveled a sterner glare at her sister, "Be fortunate that Uncle Saotome or even Shampoo hadn't overheard that."

Nabiki threw her hand into the air, "What? What did I say?"

Kasumi sighed, and walked back into the kitchen, "We both know full well it wasn't what you said, but what you wanted to imply. Honestly, I expect this level of immaturity from Akane, even if it still disappoints me, but from you... wash your hands and help me cut the carrots, please."

Nabiki grumbled about being suckered into cooking duty with her sister, "That was dirty, Kasumi."

"The eldest Tendou daughter knew what her sister meant, and smiled to herself for the even slight avenging on Ranma's behalf. "I'm not trying to punish you," Kasumi lied, "but I think it's best we talk about this. Ranma may be here for quite some time."

"Why? It's not like any of us can go through that stupid engagement plan, even Mr. Saotome's against it now. And having the two of them in the house without extra income is going to really drain us. It's not like Daddy's income is all that lucurative."

"We'll get by, that won't be a problem." Kasumi began preparing the stove, "You know? That's the first time I recall you willingly going near Ranma."

Nabiki's brows furrowed, as she concentrated on keeping the carrot slices even, "Well, how am I supposed to deal with him? I mean we're pretty much the same age, yet he acts like he belongs in diapers!"

"That's not very nice at all, Nabiki."

"Sorry, but I just don't know what to do around him, alright? Yeah, I admit I'm not comfortable around the reta-the guy, frankly, I don't see how you managed to do it so easily!"

Kasumi paused, understanding where Nabiki was coming from, but still unsure of the attitude she's been giving the boy, "Nabiki, I do it because I understand he can't help it. Even for his disability, he's actually quite bright and good natured. If you would simply spend some time with him, you could understand that." Nabiki looked up at Kasumi, who turned to meet her gaze, "You're very smart, Nabiki, probably the smartest of us all... as much as it irks me to say it," Kasumi joked, though a faint hint of sibling rivalry entered her tone, "I know you can think past simply seeing him as 'the retard', and learn to appreciate how special Ranma is."

"He's special alright, the kind of special they build separate schools for," Nabiki mumbled under her breath, just under Kasumi's hearing.

"What was that?" Kasumi enquired, "I'm sure it was about Ranma, and it wasn't nice."

Nabiki handed Kasumi a plate full of carrot slices, "It probably wasn't, even if it was true." Before Kasumi could retort, Nabiki left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Kasumi set the plate down, and looked back to the stove, "I guess you overhead everything?"

"She say something about separate school for Ranma." Shampoo stated, as she rounded the corner from the second kitchen entrance.

Kasumi sighed, "I apologise for-"

"You say she also nice girl? Just give her chance?" Shampoo rolled her eyes, and went to the sink to wash her hands, before taking over Nabiki's place at cutting vegetables, "Shampoo think you no really related. Mother of sisters is really wolves, yes?"

Kasumi stifled a chuckle, "I guess they're just sheltered, this is a new ordeal for them."

"Is you too, right? Peoples like Ranma is too, too rare."

Kasumi wasn't all too positive on how to respond to that, "Ranma is a jewel. Regardless, I couldn't help but wonder how he would be without his disability."

"Shampoo imagine strong, brave..." the Amazon smirked, "Too, too handsome. He already great fighter, he be best if have warrior mind."

"I think he's perfectly fine without one. Would it really be necessary for him to be some sort of fighter?" Kasumi enquired, trying to picture Ranma as some sort of martial artist adventurer; braving dangers and testing feats as if they were an everyday thing.

"Shampoo no know, it not what Ranma fated to be. Gods choose Ranma to be innocent, he examp-... ex... he icon for us all."

Kasumi nodded in agreement, "May the deities preserve that innocence, as well." 


End file.
